La primera derrota de Ranma
by Sagitario V
Summary: Durante el partido de Gimnasia contra Kodachi, Akane salpica a Ranma con agua fría. Por desgracia, Ranma es empujado fuera del ring y pierde el partido!
1. Un resultado inesperado

Ryoga y Ranma se miraban el uno al otro, aturdidos. Cada uno tenía una razón para estarlo

Ryoga fue el primero en reaccionar "Mírate! Un hombre en leotardo! Ja!" Dijo con petulancia

Ranma gritó "¿Y tú? Un chico-cerdo totalmente desnudo! Je!" Respondió con su sonrisa arrogante habitual.

No hacia que se sintiera mejor. En un segundo o dos, el vapor de la caldera se dispersaría y todo el mundo en el gimnasio sabría su secreto, su mayor vergüenza. Peor aún, lo verían en un leotardo. Ranma no quería que lo vean de esa manera.

Un chorro de agua fría les golpeó. Miro hacía la dirección de el agua, vio a Akane de píe con una manguera de bomberos. Ranma dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando él - Ahora una ella - y Ryoga cambió. Una catástrofe evitada, agradeció mentalmente a Akane.

Ranma bajó la mirada para darse de cuenta que otra catástrofe estaba a punto de suceder. La fuerza del agua estaba empujándole fuera del ring. Desesperado, empezó a agitar sus brazos, esperando contra toda esperanza nadar contra la corriente y de vuelta a la arena. Pero el impulso no podía ser fácilmente alterado, no importa que tan fuerte y rápido era.

Ella cayó al suelo fuera del ring, Ryoga en forma de cerdo aterrizó encima de ella, su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa : Había perdido.

Él había perdido, él Ranma Saotome había perdido, "Ranma Saotome nunca pierde" esas palabras ahora sonaban vacías.

De pronto la fuente de su desgracia - El Agua - se detuvo.

Akane se acercó corriendo a Ranma, su cara totalmente pálida, una mezcla entre shock y horror. "Ranma, lo siento yo no querí-"

"No te preocupes Akane Tendo" Kuno se acercó a zancadas, su cara demostraba lo feliz que estaba "Alégrate Akane, Todo esto es lo mejor. Ese vil hechicero no tiene ningún derecho sobre ti, y nosotros dos estamos libres para disfrutar la llama ardiente de nuestro amor"

Akane palideció al oír aquello. para Ranma que la miraba sería cómico, probablemente su cara estaba igual, ese oscuro pensamiento esfumó la ligera diversión que sentía. Poco a poco empezó a hacer algunas conexiones. Akane había apostado su compromiso en el resultado del partido. Ranma había perdido. Lo que significaba que...

Una risa escalofriante interrumpió los pensamientos de Ranma "Un digno oponente eres, Ramera, pero la victoria es mía. Y con ella, el derecho de casarse con Ranma!"

Kodachi rió y rió.

* * *

Ranma caminaba por la calle, aturdido por los eventos reciente. La cabeza le dolía y le zumbaban los oídos. El quería decir que era por falta de sueño. Pero sabía, la verdad era más terrible que la falta de sueño.

Había perdido. Sentía que las palabras "Ranma perdió" se cernían sobre el en grandes letras de neón, sentía que lo observaban y hablaban a sus espaldas, de como él había perdido.

Se dirigía al Dojo Tendo, necesitaba dormir y seguir adelante con su vida. Tal vez mañana sería capaz pensar con claridad. Demonios, tal vez había algo que aprender de todo esto. Debería haber una lección en todo esto en alguna parte.

Ranma no estaba de humor para lecciones en estos momentos.

Se acercó a la puerta principal con pasos pesados, se preguntó si debía ir a hablar con Akane. Ella había ido a casa mientras Ranma cambiaba de ropa y genero. Ella había parecido tan deprimido como él estaba. Tendría que hablar con ella.

Ranma se acercó a la puerta, cuando se disponía a abrirla se detuvo. La puerta estaba abierta, Ranma escucho un ruido familiar, Akane estaba gritando a alguien. La había oído muchas veces enojada, pero esta vez, había un atisbo de desesperación en su voz que le preocupaba.

Ranma corrió por el pasillo, Akane estaba de píe delante de su habitación. Siendo sostenida por Nabiki mientras gritaba a alguien dentro. "¡Sal de mi casa! No perteneces aquí, has hecho suficiente daño, vete! Ella fácilmente se soltó del agarre de Nabiki, solo para ser detenida nuevamente por Nabiki, que se limito a alejarla de la habitación.

Ranma se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Akane. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró sus ojos suplicantes, por que, eso él no lo sabía.

"Ranma-sama! Estás a tiempo." Ranma se volteó para ver a Kodachi en su habitación, empacando sus pocas pertenencias. Estaba vestida con una sencilla blusa negra y una falda gris. Sus ojos brillaban mientras miraba a Ranma. "Toma" Ella termino de empacar sus pertenencias en su mochila, la levanto y la arrojó en su dirección.

Ranma la cogió con aire ausente. "¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella se rió, no su risa maníaca de costumbre, si no algo más. "Vivirás conmigo a la mansión Kuno. Akane se ha comprometido a renunciar a ti, por lo que ahora me perteneces."

Ranma echó la mochila al suelo. "No le pertenezco a nadie."

"¡Está bien! Grito Akane. "No puede ir a vivir contigo. El es mi pro-" Se detuvo de repente.

"¿Qué es, Tendo?" Preguntó Kodachi burlonamente "¿Tu prometido?"

El rostro de Akane se tiño de rojo - De vergüenza o frustración, Ranma no sabía cual.

Kodachi que estaba mirando a Akane, Sonrió. "No puedes decirlo, ¿Puedes?. Adelante, dilo. Te lo daré de nuevo si puedes decir que es tu prometido."

Akane la miró boquiabierta, sorprendida. Ranma la miraba, esperando que dijera algo.

"Como pensaba" Kodachi resoplo. "En realidad, nunca lo querías. Es por eso que apostaste tu compromiso en el partido. En realidad, nunca significo nada para ti, ¿verdad?"

Ante la mirada de Ranma, el rostro de Akane moteado de rabia. Sin embargo todavía no hablaba. Akane con labios ligeramente separados, respiraba con dificultad. Ranma se preguntaba si sus labios iban a comenzar a formar palabras.

"Pobrecita" La voz de Kodachi llena de burla. Ranma se volvió para mirarla. Ella tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Ella estaba disfrutándolo, se dio cuenta. "Forzada en un compromiso en contra de tu voluntad. Me deberías agradecer, Tendo. Yo te he librado de la carga de tener que casarte con Ranma"

"¿Qué?" Soun se acerco enojado. Ranma se preguntó donde había estado antes. Probablemente escondido, pensó con disgusto; el hombre era de carácter débil y huía de los conflictos siempre que sea posible, la charla del matrimonio parecía haberle sacado de su escondite. "Akane y Ranma tienen que casarse. Ese es el juramento de los clanes Tendo y Saotome"

"Ah, pero su hija ha repudiado el compromiso." La voz de Kodachi rebosaba azúcar. "Y además, El padre de Ranma, se ha comprometido a romper el juramento de compromiso y en lugar permitir que se case conmigo."

Soun se enderezó, mirándose ofendido. "Saotome es un hombre de honor, el nun-"

"Pero lo hizo" Sacó un sobre de el bolsillo de su falda. "Hable con él después del partido. Él Estuvo de acuerdo y firmó esa carta como prueba." Le entrego la carta a Soun.

Soun lo abrió y lo leyó. Mientras lo hacia su rostro se oscureció.

Akane miro a Kodachi, finalmente recuperó su voz. "¡Él nunca firmó eso! Es una falsificación."

"Reconozco la letra" La voz de Soun era suave y baja. "Esa es su firma."

"Entonces se vio obligado a firmar el documento." Akane apretó los dientes "Una poción algo que le hizo beber, ella le hipnotizo o algo!"

"Tienes más fe en mis drogas que yo. Fue mucho más simple que eso. Todo lo que hice fue ofrecer un millón de yenes si él estaba de acuerdo. El acepto." Kodachi levanto la barbilla y cruzo sus brazos, era la imagen de alguien que ha entregado el argumento final de un debate.

Ranma sintió que su corazón se hundía en su estomago. El sabía sin lugar a dudas de lo Genma era capaz. Genma había hecho algunas cosas inmorales durante su formación. El robo de alimentos, ropa, dinero. Usaría cada artimaña que se le ocurrió. Ranma había participado en muchos de los esquemas de Genma, era algo que le avergonzaba.

Evidentemente, había decido vivir la gran vida de nuevo. A expensas de Ranma.

Soun comenzó a temblar. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Ranma, con su voz temblando al igual que su cuerpo dijo. "Sal de esta casa."

Aunque su voz y cuerpo temblaban, sus palabras eran firmes. "Dile al cobarde sin honor, si lo vuelvo a ver lo golpearé hasta que no pueda moverse. La familia Saotome ya no es bienvenida en esta casa." Comenzó a avanzar hacía Ranma y Ranma dió un paso hacia atrás involuntario, sinceramente asustado por el comportamiento de Soun. "Vete de mi casa."

Ranma retrocedía a través de la puerta todavía abierta y por el pasillo. Soun se detuvo en la entrada principal. La carta arrugado en su mano izquierda.

Akane se acercó por detrás. "Padre..."

"¡Y no te acerques a mis hijas!" Soun retrocedió y cerro la puerta. Lo ultimo que Ranma vio dentro de la casa Tendo fue la afligida cara de Akane.

"Eso fue mejor de lo esperado." La voz de Kodachi lo hizo saltar, sorprendido. Se dio la vuelta para verla de pie detrás de él, en la puerta principal. Se preguntó distraídamente como había llegando allí. "Vamos a casa, Ranma-sama."

Ranma apretó la mandíbula. "No iré a ninguna parte contigo, Kodachi."

"Oh, por favor, Ranma-sama." Ella chasqueó la lengua con irritación. "¿Donde más se va a quedar? Parte del acuerdo que su padre hizo fue que vivirías en la mansión Kuno hasta nuestro matrimonio."

Ranma parpadeó, sorprendido. "¿Qué?"

"De hecho, insistió en ello. Teniendo en cuenta lo que acaba de ocurrir, es bastante afortunado." Ella arqueó las cejas. "¿No cumplirá el acuerdo que su padre hizo? ¿Acaso el honor de la familia Saotome vale tan poco?"

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido en los últimos dos días. Akane. Ryoga. Kodachi. Soun. Y por ultimo, Kodachi todo ello sin haber dormido, gracias a Ryoga. No sabía qué hacer, como actuar. No sabía qué sentir.

Las palabras de Kodachi resonaban en su cabeza. El honor de la familia Saotome. Genma había vendido su honor por unos pocos yenes. ¿Como podría tal cosa atarlo a él? Sólo por que alguien salió de la nada y dijo que tenía que casarse para preservar su honor, no lo hace verdad.

Y sin embargo, ¿Donde iría? En realidad el no quería dormir en las calles. Tenía escuela mañana. Mejor, por ahora, iría junto a Kodachi. Necesitaba un lugar para dormir esta noche. Mañana podía pensar con claridad, y entonces podría decidir a dónde ir.

Y tal vez podría discutir con la pequeña voz que le decía que ir con Kodachi era la única cosa cosa honorable.

Suspiró y se puso la mochila. "Muy bien, vamos."

El rostro de Kodachi cambió por un instante, antes de que Ranme pudiera registrarlo por completo, si el no estuviera tan cansado, pensaría que ella estaba sorprendida. "Por aquí." Dijo en voz baja.

Ranma la siguió, el zumbido en su cabeza más fuerte que antes. Maldita sea, su vida se estaba volviendo muy complicada.

Está vez, sin embargo, estaba tomando un giro casi siniestro. Y Ranma temía que cosas horribles le esperaban.

"La situación no puede empeorar." Murmuró consigo mismo, esas palabras sonaron tan vacías.


	2. La vida en la mansión

Ranma despertó lentamente. Algo estaba mal, él lo sentía. ¿Qué era? no lo sabía.

Se sentó de golpe. Miro a la habitación desconocida. Estaba en una cama. No había dormido en una cama en años. Y no cualquier cama. Ésta era grande y lujosa, con un lujoso dosel de cortinas rojas de seda y sabanas azul marino.

La habitación era tan ostentosa como la cama. Un escritorio en una esquina, grandes y cómodas sillas en varios lugares estratégicos. La luz del sol pasó a través de una gran ventana. Fuera él podía ver árboles.

El corazón de Ranma se hundió cuando todo volvió a él. Perder el partido. La perdida de Akane. Llegar a la mansión Kuno, más dormido que despierto. Farfullar un saludo a Kuno, ser guiado hacia unas escaleras y dentro de una habitación, meterse en la cama mecánicamente.

Oh, este iba a ser un día difícil.

Ranma se levantó lentamente de la cama. No vio su mochila. Se acerco a la cómoda. Encontró su ropa. Habían sido limpiados y cuidadosamente doblados. él tomó asiento y contemplo las tres puertas en la habitación.

Abrió una al azar y encontró que dio lugar a un gran armario, actualmente vacío.

La siguiente puerta reveló un pequeño baño.

Ranma se bañó. Evitando el agua fría, por alguna razón incómodo con cambiar mientras estaba aquí. Se vistió y cogió su mochila. Se preguntó si alguien había hecho su tarea por él, probablemente eso era mucho pedir.

Ranma abrió la puerta restante, y entró en un largo y ancho pasillo.

Ranma hizo su camino a las escaleras. En el camino mirando a su alrededor. Maldición, que lugar tan grande. Se sentía bastante incomodo. ¿Qué era bueno de todo esto? No lo entendía. A él le gustaba una casa simple, a él le gustaba una vida sencilla.

Suspirando, bajó las escaleras. Su nariz le condujo por otro pasillo y a un comedor.

Kuno estaba limpiándose la boca. Se puso de pie, asintió en modo de saludo, y se fue sin decir una palabra. Ranma observó que había dejado la mayor parte de su desayuno sin tocar.

También notó otro lugar en la mesa, con un desayuno servido a la espera. Ranma asumió que era de él, y se sentó. Tomó algunos palillos y le dio un mordisco tentativo. Fue bastante bueno. Ranma no sabía exactamente por qué estaba sorprendido. No era tan bueno como la cocina de Kasumi, pero eso sería mucho pedir.

Ranma dejó el infame apetito Saotome hacerse cargo; tenía bastante hambre. Toda la comida era buena, aunque con un sabor un poco extraño. Él estaba terminando cuando Kodachi apareció por otra puerta.

Llevaba su leotardo y sobre el un delantal. Una redecilla cubría su pelo. Ella sonrío al verlo. "Buenos días, Ranma-sama." Su voz era un poco distante. Miró a su desayuno y levantó una ceja con sorpresa "¿Comió todo?"

"Sí, estuvo bueno."

"Oh." Kodachi regresó por la puerta que había entrado, supuso que era la cocina. Se pregunto si ella había preparado el desayuno. Ahora que lo pensaba, él no había visto ningún sirviente aún.

Ranma terminó su desayuno y se levantó. Ponderó su próximo movimiento, quería entrenar, pero el viejo panda no estaba aquí. Ranma se encogió; pensar en su padre era un poco doloroso. Genma había tomado la palabra traición a un nuevo nivel.

Sus pensamientos morosos fueron interrumpidos por el regreso de Kodachi. Ella sostenía una taza grande, dentro había un liquido maloliente. Ella se lo entregó con aire ausente. "Aquí, beba esto." Ella entonces comenzó a limpiar los platos del desayuno.

Ranma miró la verde sustancia, espesa. El retrocedió ligeramente "¿Que es esto?"

Kodachi, pasó junto a él hacia la puerta, llevando una carga de platos. "Contiene antídotos contra los venenos que acaba de comer." Dijo de manera distante mientras se iba.

Ranma se quedó mirando a la puerta. Él sintió la taza comenzar a deslizarse de su mano. Apretó el agarré sobre la taza. Miró el brebaje. Repentinamente se sentía mareado y débil. A toda prisa se bebió el líquido, haciendo caso omiso de su amargo sabor.

Miró a la taza ahora vacía, horror empezando a remplazar el pánico. Por Dios ¿En qué se había metido? ¿Que clase de mujer era Kodachi?

Kodachi levantó la taza de su mano. Él la miró; ella no lo miraba. Ella salió del comedor de nuevo con taza en mano.

Ranma respiró profundo, cogió su mochila y salió del comedor.

Kuno estaba esperando en el pasillo. El estaba usando su tradicional hakama azul y estaba mirando a Ranma. "Saotome, vamos a Furinkan."

Ranma se le quedó mirando aturdido. Kuno camino por el pasillo, Ranma le siguió, más por costumbre que otra cosa. Acciones mecanicas, no pensantes era todo lo que él era capaz en este momento.

Siguió a Kuno por la calle, Ranma logró la suficiente lucidez para considerar a Kuno. ¿Por qué el hacía esto? se preguntó.

Kuno parecía sentir su mirada. "Mis disculpas, Saotome."

Ranma parpadeó confundido. "Uh,¿Por qué?"

"Debí haberte advertido sobre la comida de mi hermana."

Ranma hizo una mueca y no dijo nada.

Kuno continuó. "Hay mucho acerca de mi hermana que tengo que enseñarte si va a casarse con ella."

Ranma sintió un poco de alivio; era un territorio familiar. "¡No nos vamos a casar!" dijo con enojo.

"¿Es así? Kodachi me asegura que un hombre de tu honor cumplirá el compromiso entre nuestras casas."

Continuaron sin decir nada más. Furinkan finalmente apareció a la vista . Kuno asintió hacía él mientras se separaron. Ranma cambió sus zapatos y se dirigió a su clase.

Se sentó en su asiento al lado de Akane. Ella no lo miraba, pero ella no miraba deliberadamente lejos, tampoco. Ella solo miraba al frente, esperando al que maestro comience.

Ranma suspiro y miró hacia adelante. Por primera vez en su vida, no podía esperar a que la clase comenzara.

* * *

Después de la escuela, Ranma decidió pasar el rato con Daisuke y Hiroshi. Se las arreglo para comer un tazón de ramen - Que no había comido nada para el almuerzo, no había traído nada de la mansión Kuno con él. - Ellos estaban llenos de preguntas sobre el encuentro - Sobre todo sobre la chica de aspecto fantástico que tenía el mismo nombre que él.

Ranma no tenía intenciones de decirles que 'Ella' estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban. Se comió su ramen y ignoró sus preguntas.

Finalmente, Hiroshi se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. En lugar de ello, dijo con un suspiro. "Bueno, al menos Akane ahora está libre."

El tazón de ramen olvidado, Ranma centro su mirada en Hiroshi.

Hiroshi palideció. "E-es... Es decir ustedes ya no están comprometidos."

"Así es." Interrumpió Daisuke. "Ella esta disponible. ¿Verdad?"

Ranma hablo en voz baja "Idiotas, claro q- " se interrumpió.

Daisuke y Hiroshi se le quedaron mirando, esperando a que terminara. Ranma bajó el recipiente y saltó por encima de Hiroshi, fuera de la cabina.

Maldición, lo que le faltaba. Esos dos idiotas estarán molestando Akane otra vez. Demonios, la mitad de la escuela estaría molestando a Akane. Que diablos ven en esa marimacho, pecho plano ...

De alguna manera, sus insultos parecían inapropiados.

Él sacudió la cabeza y decidió que no podía postergar más lo inevitable. Tenía que volver a la mansión Kuno.

La mansión Kuno nunca sería un hogar para él, nunca había tenido un hogar, solo lugares en los cuales en los cuales se quedaba durante un tiempo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, a pesar de que sólo había estado allí por unas cuantas semanas , la casa Tendo había parecido un hogar. Había sido cómodo. Ahora tenia prohibido ir allí, y todo lo que tenía era la fría y estéril mansión.

Ranma gruño. Odiaba esto, odiaba sentirse deprimido durante horas y horas. Necesita salir de ello. Levantando la cabeza, se dirigió en zancadas a la mansión. Incluso saltó un par de vallas, algo que no había hecho desde aquél partido. Su innata confianza en sí mismo comenzó a crecer sólo un poco. Afrontaría esos problemas y los superaría. Siempre lo hacía.

Pasó a través de la puerta principal de la mansión. La seguridad era bastante pobre; Ranma no vio guardias.

Miró alrededor de la mansión, preguntándose que hacer a continuación. Kodachi, tenía que hablar con ella, pensó.

Ranma deambulaba por los largos pasillos de la mansión, en busca de ella. Finalmente la encontró, limpiando una biblioteca de gran tamaño.

Ranma se acercó a ella y habló. "Kodachi."

Ella continuó desempolvando los libros.

Ranma frunció el ceño, y le habló nuevamente. "Kodachi."

Kodachi se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y tenía una expresión extraña. Poco a poco, sus ojos se centraron en él. "Ranma-sama." dijo ella aire ausente.

Ranma se a acercó un poco, incomodo. "Kodachi."

Ella no respondió, Ranma sentía como su confianza recién adquirida desaparecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

Ranma reunió la poca confianza que tenía, y habló. " Necesito hablar contigo, Kodachi."

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño. "¿?"

"¿Necesitas hablar conmigo?" Su labio tembló. "¿Necesitas hablar conmigo?" Repitió "Neces-" Ella se detuvo y salió corriendo. Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, Ranma creyó escuchar sollozos.

La boca de Ranma se abrió. Dudó un segundo y corrió tras ella.

Era rápida, sin lugar a dudas. El apenas podía mantener sus ojos sobre ella mientras corría por la escalera, por un pasillo, y por otro conjunto de escaleras de el sótano. Cuando Ranma llegó al pie de la escalera, oyó una puerta siendo cerrada.

Movió su mirada a la fuente del ruido, y vio una sencilla puerta blanca en el extremo de un corto pasillo. Se acerco a ella y trató de abrirla, pero se encontró que estaba cerrada con llave. Se preguntó si debía echar la puerta abajo cuando se dio cuenta de que había una ventana, cubierta con un panel deslizante. Vacilante, él se acercó y la deslizó a un lado.

Dentro había una pequeña habitación desprovista de muebles. Había una pequeña alfombra de color gris opaco. En el centro de la habitación, Kodachi estaba arrodillada en el suelo sosteniendo un plumero y meciéndose suavemente. Ella murmuraba palabras incomprensibles, mientras sollozaba.

Ranma respiro profundo y habló. "Kodachi."

"¡No!¡NO!¡NO!" Sus gritos eran histéricos. Ella se puso de pie y golpeó el plumero contra la pared, con fuerza. El plumero se partió en dos. Kodachi se dejo caer al suelo, todavía sosteniendo los restos del plumero, y llorando con más fuerza que antes.

Ranma estaba tan embelesado por la escena frente a él, que no notó la mano en su hombro, hasta que esta le tiro hacia atrás.

Ranma miró sorprendido al dueño de la mano.

Kuno miró impasible a Ranma.

"Lo mejor es dejarla sola." Dijo Kuno con calma. "Ella va a pasar la noche en esa habitación y no le hará daño a nadie, ni siquiera a sí misma. Mañana saldrá y será normal de nuevo."

Ranma se tragó su replica sarcástica, que era preguntar a Kuno que significaba "Normal" aquí. "¿Con qué frecuencia hace esto?"

"Periódicamente. Cada pocas semanas más o menos. A veces lo hace después de haber pasado por un momento de tensión."

Ranma pensó de nuevo en el partido y la discusión en la casa Tendo. Ella había parecido tan tranquila. Evidentemente le había afectado más profundamente que sus acciones en el momento habrían sugerido.

Dio un pasó atrás y lanzó una mirada a Kuno. "¿Alguna vez has necesitado hacer esto?"

"No." Kuno miró a Ranma por un momento. "Aún no." Se dio la vuelta y se alejó las subir las escaleras.

Ranma se dejó caer contra la pared, escuchando el llanto de Kodachi. Sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos y se preguntó cuanto tiempo tendría que estar aquí, antes de que él también necesitara usar esa habitación.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 1.

Nota: Ehmmm. Primero que nada, ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? espero que bien. Estoy un poco nervioso a decir verdad...

Este fic está basado en el manga, así que Sasuke - El ninja de la familia Kuno - no hará ninguna aparición. Tal vez un pequeño cameo o algo, pero nada más.

Siéntanse libre de enviar sus dudas, quejas, elogios. Trataré de responder lo más pronto posible.


	3. Entre insultos y gritos

Ranma se inclinó en la parte superior de un muro, esperando. Oyó el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada y los pasos que se acercaban. Al doblar la esquina, saltó al suelo. Nabiki y Akane retrocedieron sorprendidas. "Hola." Dijo él.

Ellas lo miraron por un momento, sorprendidas ante su inesperada aparición. La primera en reaccionar fue Nabiki, ella miró a Akane y dijo. "Tengo que ir a la escuela temprano, tengo algunas apuestas que organizar, me tengo que adelantar." Con eso salió corriendo, se detuvo por un momento y volteo hacía el muro al cual Ranma está apoyado. Con una rápida mirada, le dijo que esto no le saldría gratis.

"Nabiki..." Akane masculló el nombre de su hermana, queriendo detenerla, pero sólo pudo ver como desaparecía por una esquina. Finalmente, se volvió para mirar a Ranma.

Ranma le devolvió la mirada. "¿Quieres... quieres ir a la escuela?" Dijo incomodo.

"S-sí." Respondió ella con una expresión incierta. Caminaron juntos en dirección a Furinkan.

Ranma se preguntaba que decir. Había sentido un abrumador deseo de hablar con Akane, pero ahora que estaba en su presencia, no podía formular bien sus pensamientos. "¿Como has estado?" era lo único que podía decir.

"Uh, bien, supongo.. Perdí a P-chan."

"¿Oh?"

"Estaba patinando en hielo, lo llevé conmigo, en un momento estaba ahí en el siguiente no." Dijo ella de manera preocupada. "No lo he visto desde entonces."

Akane estaba tomando la pérdida de su mascota bastante duro. Ranma tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar que imaginar donde estaba Ryoga.

"Él estará bien, estoy seguro que ese cerdo sabe cuidar de sí mismo."

"Eso espero." Akane suspiró. Luego bajó la cabeza evitando la mirada de Ranma. "¿Y tú c-como ha estado?"

Ranma miró hacía abajo "No... No muy bien." Dijo él, su voz desprovista de su bravuconería habitual.

"Kodachi no parece estable."

"No tienes idea." Ranma se estremeció. Miró brevemente a Akane otra vez. "¿Como está tu padre?"

Akane comprendió rápidamente el significado detrás de esa simple pregunta. "Está furioso con tú papá y contigo, no creo que debas ir a casa por un tiempo."

Ranma murmuró con rabia. "Esto... esto es tan jodido."

Akane se detuvo de pronto. Ranma dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Para su conmoción, ella parecía estar al borde de las lagrimas. "Lo siento." Akane murmuraba esas palabras una y otra vez, sus palabras llenas de arrepentimiento, culpa y otro sentimiento que Ranma no supo identificar.

Ranma no tenía idea como reaccionar, debería acaso abrazarla y decirle que no era su culpa, ¿Aún cuando una pequeña parte de su mente decía que si lo era? O acaso debería sonreír y decirle que no importaba, que saldrían de esto.

¿Por qué esto le pasaba a él? él había sido entrenado desde que podía caminar para solucionar todo a los puños, y hasta hace poco eso le había funcionado. Ahora se enfrentaba con un montón de problemas que no desaparecerían si los ignoraba, y sus golpes eran inútiles ante ellos. Contempló por un momento simplemente utilizar la técnica secreta Saotome, y salir huyendo de todo esto, ese pensamiento fue descartado rápidamente, aunque ese pensamiento era bastante tentador para el chico de la trenza.

¿Debería acaso decir lo primero que le venga a la mente.? Ese pensamiento fue descartado velozmente, tenía demasiado problemas sin haber metido su píe en la boca, no quería arruinar las cosas aún más.

Akane parecía haberse calmado un poco, cuando él había decido que curso de acción tomar.

"¿Lo sientes?" Ranma inclino la cabeza hacía un lado, preguntó con fingida ignorancia. "¿Por qué?"

Las capacidad de mentir de Ranma dejaban mucho que desear, pero tal era el estado de Akane que no se dio cuenta.

"P-por empujarte fuera del ring con la m-manguera de incendios, por hacerte p-perder el p-partido, por ... -Su voz perdía poco a poco su fuerza.- Por arruinarlo todo.

"Akane, no es tu culpa." Ranma dijo suavemente "Yo... me quedé despierto toda la noche practicando con Ryoga, cuando debería haber descansado." No debió haber luchado toda la noche, no debió haberse confiado. "Deje que Kodachi me encadenara con Ry- P-chan." Ahora que analizaba la lucha, de hecho, la culpa había sido de él. "Yo ... uh, me contuve cuando no debía que hacerlo... Quiero decir..."

"Era una mujer." Akane había dejado de llorar e incluso parecía un poco irritada. "Era una mujer y tienes problemas para atacar a las mujeres, incluso cuando te conviertes en una."

Ranma hizo una mueca. "La pelea debió haber terminado en menos de un minuto, si no me hubiera contenido."

"Así que no te culpes, Akane. Yo fui el que me metió en este lío." Dijo con voz suave, amable incluso.

"Y fui yo quien apostó nuestro compromiso en el partido." Akane sonaba cada vez más furiosa. Exactamente Con quien, Ranma no sabía.

'Akane también es hermosa cuando se enoja'

Ranma nunca pensó que se alegraría al ver a Akane furiosa, el pensamiento en sí era inusual y el sentimiento que generó dicho pensamiento también era inusual. Quizás fue la alegría de ver Akane siendo Akane otra vez, parecía que todo seguía igual, Akane enojada y él haciéndola enojar.

"..." Akane miró fijamente al rostro de Ranma, tenía una expresión distraída, incluso estaba sonriendo de manera extraña.

'¿Se está burlando de mi?' El pensamiento le enfurecía, aún más.

"Ranma..." Llamó nuevamente como una advertencia. Nadie ignoraba a la heredera Tendo y se salía con la suya, ni siquiera Ranma.

"¿Uh?" Respondió él para su buena fortuna, poco sabía él lo cerca que estuvo de tener una vista panorámica de Nerima.

"Estabas pensando en cosas pervertidas, ¿No es cierto? ¡pervertido!."

"¿Ah? No soy ningún pervertido, marimacho."

"¿Ah si? entonces en que estabas pensando"

"¿Eh? Y- yo..." Murmuró él sonrojado, no quería decir en lo que había pensado. Era vergonzoso.

Ver a Ranma sonrojado y evitando cruzar miradas, era más que suficiente prueba. Tenía que ser algo pervertido. 'Estúpidos hombres, son todos unos pervertidos.' pensó

"¡Eso no te incumbe! Marimacho tonta."

"Estúpido pervertido."

"Tabla."

"Medio-hombre."

La discusión rápidamente iba degenerando en simples insultos, una competencia hacia quien insultaba más a quien. Normalmente tal escena no era una ocurrencia anormal, de hecho, los ciudadanos del pequeño distrito de Nerima, estaban acostumbrados a dichas 'discusiones' si es que se les podría denominar así, pero el día de hoy era distinto, en lugar de expresiones de enojo y rabia, Sus rostros adornaban expresiones de alegría y diversión, aún cuando intercambiaban insultos. Su mundo había cambiado en un par de días, era reconfortante que esto seguía siendo igual; él seguía siendo un pervertido medio-hombre, y ella seguía siendo una marimacho pecho plano.

* * *

Ranma rebotó alrededor del largo jardín Kuno. Entrenar por sí mismo era aburrido. Incluso si él casi había superado a su padre en habilidad, el viejo panda tenía suficiente trucos sucios bajo la manga para hacer los partidos interesantes. Al menos el patio Kuno era grande; él podría saltar alrededor de todo el lugar sin tener que preocuparse de cualquier estanque koi.

Se detuvo un momento en la rama de un árbol pequeño. En un porche muy grande con vistas al patio trasero, Kodachi y Kuno estaban entrenando. Kuno blandía su bokken de una manera lenta y deliberada, siguiendo formas que habían sido establecidas hace siglos y él se adhería rígidamente a ellas. Ranma sacudió la cabeza, Kuno era todo formas, sin habilidad. Ranma podría derrotarlo en cualquier momento.

Él miró a Kodachi. Su estilo era único. El nunca antes había oído de Artes Marciales de Gimnasia Rítmica. Kodachi vestía un leotardo negro, practicaba con dos pelotas. Lanzó una de ellas hacia arriba, bastante arriba en el aire. Ella hizo una rápida serie de movimientos y volteretas mientras mantenía la otra pelota siempre en alto, ya fuera sostenida en una mano o con los pies o apoyada sobre su cabeza. Finalmente se levanto y sin mirar, agarró la segunda pelota cuando cayó en su mano ahuecada detrás de su espalda.

Bajo la pelota y cogió una cinta. Comenzó a girar la cinta alrededor de su cuerpo en una bonita espiral. se movió hacia un lado manteniendo la espiral en movimiento. Luego, con un chasquido, saltó al aire y envió la cinta volando lejos de ella. Y hacia Ranma.

Ranma había estado tan distraído por el entrenamiento de Kodachi que no reaccionó a tiempo, solo notó que la cinta no estaba directamente dirigida hacia él. Se enganchó la rama a su lado, y Kodachi tiro de ella con fuerza. Cambio el arco de su salto y aterrizó en la rama junto a Ranma.

Ella le sonrió. "Buenas tardes, Ranma-sama."

Ranma la observo atentamente. Ella parecía mejor, su voz era animada, aún cuando su voz desbordaba un sentimiento de superioridad, que normalmente le hacía apretar los dientes. Aunque, Ranma estaba aprendiendo como leer su ánimo por sus ojos, parecían agudos y enfocados, llenos de malicia. Él odiaba la sombra de ojos que ella usaba, la forma en que inclinaba sus ojos y los hacia verse ... siniestros. Pero por ahora, ella parecía de buen humor. "Hola, Kodachi."

"¿Está disfrutando su estadía aquí?"

"Um.." pregunta trampa, intentó cambiar de tema. "Dime, ¿Tienen sirvientes o algo?"

Su sonrisa desapareció. "Manejo los deberes domésticos de la mansión, no hay necesidad de sirvientes."

"Es un mansión bastante grande, ¿Como puedes hacerlo todo tu sola?"

Su voz era helada. "Con diligencia."

Ranma tragó saliva, decidió hacer otra pregunta. "¿Donde están tus padres?"

"No te incumbe, Ranma. Nunca más preguntes por mis padres." Dijo ella de manera agresiva.

Ranma agito sus manos de manera conciliadora. "Lo siento."

Ella río, la risa aterradora que le ponía los pelos de punta.

"No te preocupes, Ranma-sama." Ella dijo

"Ven, entrenemos juntos." Con eso, ella le empujó del árbol.

"Eh!" él dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo. Él la miró con enojo. "¿Qué esta-"

Él fue interrumpido por la cinta que le azotó fuertemente en la nariz. "¡Ay!" Saltó hacia atrás y se cubrió la nariz con las manos.

Kodachi aterrizó suavemente, y se río y le lanzó una pelota. Él la bloqueó con un antebrazo. Movió la cabeza a un lado mientras la cinta serpenteaba cerca. Él gruñó y saltó lejos, solo para ser golpeado en el aire por el bokken de Kuno.

Kuno lo miró irritado. "¡Saotome! Sal de mi camino mientras practico."

Ranma le sacó la lengua mientras él Volteó para ver donde iba a aterrizar. Sintió que la sangre se le escurría de la cara al ver el estanque acercase.

'Maldita sea, todo menos eso.' pensó.

Ranma entró al estanque con un pequeño chapoteo. Él, ahora ella, tocó su pecho y suspiró , frustrado. ¿Que hacer ahora? Ella podía aguantar su aliento por un largo tiempo, quizás podía encontrar alguna forma de huir sin ser vista. Ella descartó la idea al encontrarse cara a cara con un cocodrilo que la estaba examinando con curiosidad.

Ranma abrió la boca, trató de gritar, de manera amarga recordó que estaba en el estanque. Tocó fondo y saltó con fuerza, salió disparada del estanque, aterrizando en el suelo a pocos metros de distancia.

Caminó de manera inestable, con pasos temblorosos. Se acercó a Kodachi, señaló frenéticamente al estanque. "Hay.. ¡Hay un cocodrilo en ese estanque!"

Kodachi la miró conmocionada. Kuno se acercó sorprendido.

Ranma se sonrojó al darse cuenta que acababa de revelar su secreto. Ellos sabían, ahora lo sabían todo.

Quizás esto era lo mejor, pensó. Si Kodachi sabía de su maldición, tal vez no querría tener nada que ver con él. Y Kuno ciertamente estaría enojado por que una de 'sus amores' era realmente un hombre. Cuanto más pensaba Ranma y más tiempo los hermanos Kuno lo miraban, sus posibilidades mejoraban, para resolver todo este lío.

Finalmente Kuno dejó caer su Bokken. "¡Chica de la trenza!" Él la lavento y la abrazó estrechamente.

Kodachi la fulminó con la mirada. " ¿Que estas haciendo aquí, ramera?" "¿Donde has escondido a mi prometido?" "¡La rosa negra de San Hebereke te castigará!" La corriente de preguntas y acusaciones no tenía fin.

Ranma cerró los ojos. Debería haberlo sabido, sus problemas no se resolverían tan fácilmente. Y, se dio cuenta con un ligero estremecimiento, que sólo iban a empeorar en lugar de mejorar.

Ranma

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Tengo un montón de cosas que me gustaría escribir aquí, pero me las aguanto. No quiero que la nota de autor sea más larga que el propio capitulo. Eso sería muy triste, trato de escribir pero la musa la tengo seca, cuando me vienen estos pequeños momentos de inspiración escribo como loco, para no olvidar nada.

Espero que me sigan acompañando en esta jornada! Los veo luego.


	4. Un hombre de honor

Ranma observó a el cielo, el sol brillaba imponente en el cielo azul, no había ni una sola nube que osara cubrir su magnificente figura.

'Hoy hace un buen clima' pensó Ranma.

Nabiki caminó sonriendo y le guiño un ojo. Ranma asintió distraídamente, sacó de su bolsillo unos billetes y se los entregó.

La sonrisa de Nabiki agrandó. Poco después, Akane pasó. Ranma se enderezó inconscientemente, Saltó de la valla en la cual estaba y caminó junto a Akane.

Caminaron un rato en silencio antes de que Ranma hiciera la misma pregunta, que había hecho durante toda una semana. "¿Como está tu padre?"

"Enojado, sigue enojado." La voz de Akane era una mezcla de frustración y tristeza. "Él sigue hablando de lo traicionado que se siente, su amigo de toda la vida ha vendido a su hijo, priorizando el dinero antes que el honor."

Ranma sacudió la cabeza. "Pensé que nuestros padres eran iguales, pero hay una gran diferencia, tu padre tiene honor."

"No sé por que te culpa, Ranma"

"Yo tampoco lo sé, Akane."

"¿Cuanto tiempo crees que siga así?" Era otra pregunta que hacía Ranma casi a diario. Esta vez, sin embargo, la respuesta de Akane fue mucho más pesimista.

"Un largo tiempo, creo. Ya no está furioso, pero su ira es constante, hirviendo... No lo he visto así desde ... desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Maldición." Ranma estaba un poco sorprendido por la vehemencia en la voz de Akane.

"No te preocupes, saldremos de esto. Kasumi habla con papá todo el tiempo, incluso Nabiki ayuda, a su manera. Él cederá, siempre lo hace."

Ranma asintió agradecido por sus palabras.

Akane lo miró de reojo, curiosa por el leve moretón que tenía en un pómulo. "¿Y tú?"

"Nada que no pueda manejar." Dijo de manera arrogante.

Akane murmuró algo acerca de idiotas egocéntricos. Ranma dejó escapar un suspiro.

Ellos fueron a la escuela. Ranma tuvo que aguantar las ganas de sonreír.

* * *

Ranma se agachó, esquivando el aro, tensó sus piernas esperando el siguiente ataque de Kodachi. Ella tenía otro aro en su mano y estaba girándolo sobre su cabeza, observándolo detenidamente.

Ranma analizó su situación. Tenía que mantenerse alejado del estanque, por razones más que obvias - El cocodrilo se comportaba bien alrededor de Kodachi, pero él le había visto devorar un gran bistec con gran entusiasmo.

Ranma también tenía que evitar a Kuno, Kuno siempre se se quedó en un área del patio trasero, pero defendía esa zona con gran vigor. Ranma podía manejar a Kuno con facilidad, pero dejaría una abertura mientras lo hacia, y Kodachi no desperdiciaba tales oportunidades.

Otro aro llegó volando hacia él. Rodó hacia un lado mientras el aro se hundía profundamente en un árbol. Kodachi no se estaba conteniendo en lo absoluto.

A Ranma no le desagradaba eso de ella.

Sin importar cuan versátiles sus ataques eran, todavía eran limitado en número. Él la había desarmado, tenía los aros, pelotas, incluso algunos explosivos, ella no sería capaz de golpearle con ninguno de ellos más.

Lo único que no le había quitado, era su cinta. Mientras él observaba, ella sacó la cinta y comenzó a girarla maliciosamente. Kodachi podía hacer un montón de cosas con ella, como si fuera una parte más de su cuerpo.

Ranma enderezó su postura lentamente, manteniendo sus manos listas. Quería probar algo diferente hoy. La cinta llego volando hacía él. En lugar de tratar de evitarla, la agarró con las manos. Kodachi trató de arrancarlo de sus manos, pero él estaba listo para ello y en su lugar dio a la cinta un fuerte tirón él mismo. Kodachi, al haberse negado al soltar la cinta, salió volando unos cuantos metros antes de aterrizar. Por entonces, Ranma había ganado la cinta, imitando los movimientos de Kodachi ató los brazos de esta, con su cinta.

Ranma sonrió. "Te tengo."

"Los has hecho bien, Ranma-sama." Su voz era un poco extraña. Ranma la observo y notó que sus mejillas eran rojas y sus ojos brillaban. Ranma se estremeció internamente, durante las dos ultimas semanas ella había sido brillante y alegre. Ella todavía envenenaba su comida. -Kuno había sido de gran ayuda en identificar que era comestible y que no - Y ella alimentó su peligrosa mascota con gusto. Pero en general ella había sido amable, casi agradable.

Sin embargo, Había un filo oculto en su voz, un indicio de algo apenas controlado. A veces salía a la superficie cuando reía. Ahora parecía estar saliendo de nuevo. Ranma rápidamente se acercó y desenrolló la cinta "¿Estás bien?"

"Hohohohohoho~" Ella se hecho a reír, lo que le puso los pelos de punta a Ranma "Estoy bien, Ranma-sama~" Todavía riéndose, saltó a la casa, dejando pétalos negros en su estela.

Ranma frunció el ceño. Los pétalos de rosa era algo nuevo. Es decir, era la primera vez que los veía desde que se mudo a la mansión. Se preguntó que significaban.

Kuno terminó su entrenamiento y camino por un lado de Ranma. Se ignoraron, a Ranma nunca le había importado el lunático Kuno, y su estadía en la mansión no había mejorado la opinión de Ranma. Kuno, por su parte, parecía ignorar casi todo. Vivía en su propio mundo, que no permitía intrusos.

Ranma esperó un momento que Kuno siguiera su camino, luego fue tras de el. Caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo repentinamente ante la vista de Kodachi. Todavía lucía el leotardo purpura, pero vestía un delantal por encima. Ella estaba de rodillas, puliendo la madera con sus manos, sostenía un paño.

El no podía entenderla. Kodachi pasaba horas cada día manteniendo la gran mansión. No había sirvientes empleados por los Kunos, Kodachi hizo todo el trabajo doméstico. Ella se ocupaba de las tareas domesticas con celo, como : pulir, cocinar, desempolvar, lavar por horas. Era como Kasumi, pero loca.

Ranma se estremeció mentalmente ante tal comparación. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar tales pensamientos ociosos.

Ranma bajo lentamente la mirada, para poder ver claramente su cara. Estaba concentrada en la tarea frente a ella, lo cual era bueno. Ranma supuso que estaría haciendo eso hasta altas horas de la noche, probablemente incluso después de la media noche.

Decidió dejarla sola. Subió a la habitación en la que dormía. No quería llamarla 'su' habitación; el no se sentía cómodo en ella. No había dormido en una cama en años, y encontró las cosas demasiado lujosas para su gusto.

Además, no había dormido solo en toda su vida. Para su disgusto, había una parte de él que extrañaba la compañía de su padre.

Ranma sacudió su cabeza para borrar tales pensamientos. Se lavó en el baño privado fuera de la habitación. Y entonces, por que no tenía nada más que hacer - Incluso una pelea con Ryoga no sería tan malo - Abrió su mochila, y comenzó a hacer su tarea.

* * *

Ranma saltó de la valla en cual estaba, junto a Akane caminaron juntos a la escuela.

Ranma habló en voz baja. "¿Como es-"

"Nada ha cambiado." Akane sonaba irritada. "Si algo cambia, te lo diré, no hay motivo para que molestes todos los días."

"No tienes que desquitarte conmigo, marimacho."

"¿Desquitarme?"

"Que no estoy- Que ya no estamos comprometidos, no es mi culpa."

"¿Ahh?" La irritación de Akane era palpable, incluso Ranma, que tenía la empatía de una patata lo sabía. "Quien quiere estar comprometido contigo, pervertido! Seguro ya has dormido con esa loca, por lo que me importa."

"¿Q-q-que? ¡Yo no he dormido con ella!"

"Solo tienes que pedirlo, Ranma-sama."

Ranma palideció al escuchar esa voz. Kodachi saltó de un árbol y aterrizó frente a ellos. Estaba vestido con el uniforme escolar de San Hebereke, que por cierto no quedaba cerca de Furinkan. Sus ojos eran como una bestia salvaje, estaban fuera de foco y reflejaban una furia que podía rivalizar con la de Akane.

"¿Así es como mantienes tus promesas, Tendo?." Preguntó Kodachi con una tono calmado, formal incluso. Pero sus ojos hablaban por si solos, la hostilidad que emanaba de ellos daba a entender que ella estaba todo menos calmada.

Akane sin dejarse intimidar, respondió con su propio temperamento."Nunca hice ninguna promesa. Tu solo asumiste que lo había hecho. Nadie preguntó que quería, nadie nunca pregunta que quiero." Era cierto, ella no quería este compromiso para empezar, pero nadie le importo, sus hermanas la utilizaron como un chivo expiatorio. Cuando la idea de estar comprometida a Ranma ya no le molestaba más, sucedió aquel partido estúpido, y perdió a su prometido. Estaba cansada que todas las decisiones importantes de su vida fueran tomadas por otros, quería tomar el control de su vida.

"Pobrecita." Las palabras tenían un dejo de burla. "Pero harías bien en recordar que tu compromiso fue anulado, Ranma ahora me pertenece."

Eso era suficiente para hacer intervenir a Ranma. "Cállate Kodachi, Yo no le pertenezco a nadie."

La mirada de Kodachi se posó en Ranma. "¿Es así, Ranma-sama?" Pregunto ella, entonces su tono se endureció. "¿Tienes tan poco honor que no puedes cumplir ningún compromiso?"

Las palabras de Kodachi eran filosas como cuchillos, y hacían más daño que los golpes de Kuno podían aspirar hacerle. "Soy un hombre de honor, Kodachi." Dijo él con amargura. Decir eso, era el equivalente a aceptar el compromiso, Kodachi lo había acorralado bien, no podía descartar su honor. Después de todo eso era una de las pocas cosas que tenía. Su padre le había entrenado para ser un hombre entre hombres, y una de las principales cualidades de un hombre, era el honor, todavía recordaba las palabras de su padre hace ya más de 7 años.

"Chico, en tu vida te podrán faltar muchas cosas, comida, amor, amigos, incluso en algún momento puede que no este yo." Dijo su padre, en uno de sus pocos momentos de buen juicio. Hace unos días habían dejado el entrenamiento del Neko-ken atrás, su primer fracaso en este viaje. Hizo pasar por su hijo, su propia sangre por tal entrenamiento... no, no era un entrenamiento, era una tortura. Había torturado a su hijo en nombre del arte, ahora su hijo había enloquecido parcialmente, no podía acercarse a los gatos, el maullar de un gato era suficiente para hacer enloquecer a su hijo. Su propia sangre, a quien había jurado convertir en un monumento al arte, todo lo que el no había podido ser, a lo que él había aspirado ser, antes que sus malos hábitos y mala influencia de el innombrable maestro lo había corrompido.

"Pero esas cosas no importan, hijo." Dijo el de manera estoica, impidiendo hablar al pequeño Ranma, que lo miraba con curiosidad.

"Dos cosas siempre estarán contigo, y tu deber es mantenerlas contigo."

"¿Dos cosas? ¿que quieres decir papá?" Preguntó el con confusión, nunca había visto a su padre hablar de esa forma.

"Escucha bien, muchacho." Dijo Genma, tomó aliento y habló las palabras que definirían la persona en la cual se convertiría Ranma.

"El arte, siempre estará contigo. No importa si tienes hambre, frío o sed. El arte estará contigo, siempre, como el arte estará ahí para ti, tu tienes que estar ahí para el arte, tienes que ser el mejor. Serás el mejor." Dijo con Genma con orgullo en su hijo, era tan joven. Tenía un potencial muy grande, Ranma podía hacer cosas que él no cuando tenía su edad.

"Honor, hijo. Mira bien lo que es un artista marcial marcial sin honor, puede que ahora no lo entiendas, pero algún día lo harás. Un artista marcial sin honor, no es más que simplemente una persona violenta. Mírame bien, si no quieres convertirte en alguien como yo, aferrate al honor, el te convertirá en una mejor persona." Dijo Genma, con eso el chico se convertiría en un hombre de honor, un gran artista marcial. ¿Y que si él solo servía de mal ejemplo? si es así, entonces él mediante su mal ejemplo, mostraría a Ranma que no tenía que nunca descartar el honor, o se convertiría en alguien como él.

"?" Ranma tenía la cabeza inclinada a un lado, Genma podía jurar que había un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza.

"¿Pero qué es el honor? papá." Preguntó él.

Genma suspiró con irritación, y empezó a explicar a su hijo que era el honor.

* * *

Desde entonces, esas palabras siempre estaban con él, como un fantasma atormentadole, o una sombre siguiéndole. Era uno de los buenos recuerdos que tenía de su viejo, el nunca antes había deseado ser como su padre, pero en este momento él si deseaba serlo, poder descartar su honor, y salir corriendo de sus problemas. Pero no podía, no debía, no lo haría.

"¿Ah?" Akane giró hacia él. "Eso significa... Que quieres casarte con esa... Kuno." Dijo el apellido como si fuera un insulto.

"¡No dije eso!" Ranma estaba enojado más allá de la razón. Enojado con Akane por no confiar en él, con Kodachi por manipularlo con su honor, con Genma por haberlo metido en esta situación, con él mismo por su incapacidad de resolver todo este enredo. "Siempre sacando conclusiones , siempre asumiendo lo peor de mí, siempre llamándome un pervertido y cosas así. Yo... Yo estoy feliz de que nuestro compromiso a terminado."

"Yo sólo dije esas cosas por que eres un pervertido, probablemente espías a Kodachi, y posas para Kuno, ¿Verdad? No se por que intenté ayudarte a salir de allí, tú y Kodachi se merecen mutuamente."

Akane se alejó con grandes zancadas, en dirección a Furinkan. Se detuvo repentinamente y giró, y gritó fuertemente. "¡Todo tuyo, a mi ya no me importa!"

Kodachi también gritó. "¡No te acerques más a mi prometido!"

"¡Pues, dile a tu prometido que deje de buscarme!" gritó Akane por encima del hombro.

Kodachi giró hacía Ranma, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "Problema resuelto, Ranma-sama~"

Ranma nunca había querido golpear a una mujer tanto en su vida. Nunca había querido golpear a alguien tanto. "¿Lo disfrutaste verdad?" Incluso él se sorprendió por lo dura y amenazante que sonaba su voz.

"Hohohoho~" Ella rió. "Sólo protejo a mi prometido, no puedo permitir que una zorra te lleve lejos de mi."

Ranma apretó los puños, "No quiero verte." dijo con los dientes apretados. Él la rodeó, siguiendo la misma ruta que Akane había tomado. "Aléjate de mi."

"Ranma-sama ..." Su voz sonaba casi suplicante. Ranma no podía importarle menos.

* * *

Ranma yacía en el suelo, mirando el techo. Su vida era un infierno.

La escuela había sido desagradable. Él y Akane se habían ignorado durante todo el día, lo que había creado nuevos rumores.

Al regresar a la mansión, había encontrado a Kodachi doblar la ropa a un ritmo frenético. Toda la comida había estado envenenada, dejándolo con un estomago vació. Kodachi no había participado en su entrenamiento, en su lugar, estaba concentrada puliendo los cubiertos. Ranma había observado sus ojos; ellos parpadeaban salvajemente dentro y fuera de la realidad. Él supuso que estaría unos días en aquella maldita habitación.

Ranma suspiró y se lamentó. ¿En qué se había convertido su vida? Todo había estado relativamente bien hasta el viaje a China. Cuando su papá le había llevado a Jusenkyo, sin darse cuenta de los peligros que acechaban allí. Cuando su padre le había comprometido a una extraña. Cuando el viejo había rotó el anterior compromiso, y vendido a Ranma a una desequilibrada.

Todo era culpa de su estúpido padre.

"Psst"

Ranma frunció el ceño y dijo. "Kodachi, vete a dormir."

"Silencio, muchacho." El susurro venía de la ventana. "Empaca tus cosas y salgamos de aquí."

"¡Viejo!" Ranma se levantó y corrió hacia la ventana. Genma estaba agazapada en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando hacía todos lados, con cautela.

"Apresúrate." Genma susurro con urgencia, "antes que los ninjas vengan por nosotros."

"Ellos no tienen ninjas, papá." Sin embargo, apresurarse antes que Kodachi lo descubriera era bueno. "Espera."

Ranma corrió, abrió el armario y agarro su mochila. Pasó dos minutos guardando sus cosas dentro. Le faltaba parte de su ropa, incluyendo una de sus caminas favoritas. Kodachi los tenía con la ropa sucia. Supuso, al infierno con ellas, decidió. Tenía otras prioridades ahora. levantó la mochila y corrió hacia la ventana. "Listo."

Genma estaba mirando alrededor de la habitación bien equipada. "¿Te regaló dinero o joyas?... ¿No te regaló algo bueno y valioso que no sea demasiado pesado?"

"¡Papá!" Ranma lo apartó del alfeizar de la ventana. Genma cayó y lo miró con sorpresa. Ranma aterrizo ligeramente junto a él. "Basta, viejo. No quiero nada de este lugar, vamos."

Genma gruño con desánimo. Sin embargo, se levantó y huyo. Ranma lo siguió.

Corrieron por las calles, retrocediendo y cambiando de direcciones varias veces. Era una rutina con la que Ranma estaba familiarizado; su padre estaba tratando de evitar cualquier perseguidor. Ranma se preguntó cuando volverían al Dojo Tendo.

Al cabo de un rato, quedó claro que abandonaban la ciudad. Ranma miró hacia Nerima, y agarró el brazo de Genma, deteniéndolo. "Viejo, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"No podemos quedarnos aquí, muchacho, está muy reciente, Kodachi nos buscará y Tendo ... bueno, no seremos bienvenidos ahí por mucho tiempo.

Ranma gruño, pero tuvo que aceptar la lógica de su padre. Tal vez en unos meses podían regresar, y Kodachi se olvidaría de él. Soun ya no estaría enojado y los dejaría vivir en el Dojo Tendo. Y Akane... Akane estaría allí.

Ranma se resigno a esperar, algo en lo que no era muy bueno. "¿Dónde vamos?"

Genma volteó y empezó a caminar. "Seúl."

Ranma se detuvo, Genma caminó bastante lejos antes de reacio volver a parase frente a Ranma de nuevo. "Vamos, muchacho, Los Kuno son una familia poderosa, aunque no lo parezca, quien sabe que nos hará aquí en Japón."

"¡¿Seúl, seúl?!" Ranma preguntó, sorprendido.

Genma suspiró. "Tenemos que ir muy lejos, además, tengo un amigo con el cual podemos quedarnos, posee una joyería allá... Tiene una hija soltera, por cierto. Yo estaba pensando ..."

"¡Seúl!" Ranma agarró el gi de su padre. "¡¿Estas loco, viejo!? ¡No iré a Korea!" Estaba desilusionado de Genma, pensó que sería un pequeño viaje de entrenamiento por unas semanas, que cuando él volviera todo estaría bien.

"Hijo." Dijo Genma con voz suplicante, "no podemos quedarnos aquí, Kodachi tiene subordinados que nos pueden rastrear por todo Japón, además, Korea será bueno para ti. Conozco un instructor de Taekkyon*. Tal vez él pueda enseñarte un poco, o algo."

"¡Maldita sea, papá!" Ranma se apartó de Genma. "Estoy cansado de que enredes mi vida, primero Jusenkyou, luego el compromiso, luego Kodachi, y ahora esto, sin mencionar todos los problemas que tuvimos antes."

Ranma le dio la espalda a su padre, y camino en dirección contraria. "Has jodido mi vida. Me has vendido, papá. Me has vendido y me has abandonado, diría que eso significa que ya no me vas a decir que hacer."

Ranma se detuvo cuando sintió el agarre de Genma en su hombro "Hijo." dijo Genma casi implorándole. "Esta fue una manera fácil de hacer dinero, ahora somos unos millones más ricos. Ahora podemos seguir adelante,continuar nuestro viaje. Ir a la próxima ciudad, como siempre lo hacemos." Siempre huían de una ciudad a otra, huyendo de sus perseguidores. Para continuar entrenando, era natural, ya lo habían hecho muchas veces antes. En Seúl nadie los conocía, allí podrían empezar allá de cero.

Ranma miró fijamente a los ojos de su padre. "¿Tu honor significa tan poco? ¿es solo una herramienta para engañar a la gente el tiempo suficiente para que puedas robar de ellos? Me enseñaste todo tipo de cosas acerca de seguir el código. ¿Por qué no puedes seguir el código tú también?, ¿Por que no defiendes el honor del clan Saotome?, de nuestro apellido."

Su padre no respondió, evitó su mirada. Vergüenza coloraba su rostro.

"No vuelvas hablar conmigo, Genma." Se alejó, dejando atrás a su padre.

Es realmente un hombre entre hombres, Nodoka, seguro estarías orgullosa. Murmuro Genma, orgullo desbordaba de sus palabras, su hijo era un buen chico... hombre se corrigió a si mismo.

Uno de los principales pilares de su escuela de artes marciales era el engaño - Hacer que tu oponente te subestime, aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para conseguir una victoria, Todo Vale, en su mayor expresión - Y Genma usaba esos conceptos en su vida diaria, 'Chico, convierte todo en un entrenamiento' recordó una de las primeras lecciones, que dio a su hijo.

No podía haber creado dos estilos de artes marciales de cero, si hubiese sido un completo idiota. Codicioso, sí. Genma era manipulado fácilmente por sus impulsos, al igual que Happosai. Otro rasgo heredado del anciano maestro.

Él aprendió de la capacidad de Ranma, una habilidad sin par. Sin importar que entrenamientos empleaba, cuán brutal o tortuoso era, Ranma prevalecía sin importar que. Esa confianza, en la habilidad de su hijo, ocasionó el mayor error que había cometido en su vida. El Neko-ken, ¡Oh, como lamentaba haberle hecho eso a su hijo! nada había sido igual después de eso, según el folleto, su hijo debió haber muerto o enloquecido. Pero para su sorpresa, su hijo había sobrevivido, y no había enloquecido por completo. Incluso en esa situación, la capacidad de su hijo, - La capacidad de adaptarse .- aún seguía ahí. Ese día Genma había llorado por primera vez en muchos años.

Aquella tarde, Genma decidió convertir en su hijo en todo lo que él no era, pero deseaba ser. Aún más importante que las artes marciales, quería hacer de su hijo un hombre entre hombres- Como quería Nodoka -, su viaje terminará cuando su hijo, se convierta en un hombre que haga a su esposa orgullosa.

Una decisión que convertiría a Ranma en la persona que era.

Genma sacudió su cabeza, despejando sus viejos recuerdos. No era tiempo para sentimentalismo insípido, se dijo con coraje fingido.

"¡Tengo que celebrar!" Exclamó, pues hoy, su hijo se había convertido en el hombre el cuál él no era. Ya había enseñado todo lo que sabía a su hijo, pensó en las artes selladas, pero descartó ese pensamiento, estaban selladas por algo.

Hurgo su bolsillo, encontró unos cuantos billetes. Esto servirá, hoy bebería del mejor sake. Pues hoy, había acabo el viaje de más de una década. No le preocupaba su hijo, pues sabía que el saldría de este lío, convertido en un mejor hombre, de lo que ya era.

* * *

Las calles de Nerima estaban desiertas, Ranma caminó a través de ellas sin tener idea que hacer.

En el fondo de su mente, sabía que Genma vendría por él. Había esperado a que Genma lo rescatara. Poco se había dado cuenta de que sólo iba a ser sacado de una mala situación y puesto en otra. Ya no podía confiar en Genma.

¿Entonces en quien podía confiar? Él no tenía nada, no tenía casa, no tenía amigos, no había aquí nada para él. Ni en Genma podía ya confiar.

Honor. La palabra vino a él, recordó aquellas palabras que su padre había dicho hace ya tantos años.

No, todavía tenía dos cosas. Tenía su honor, y el arte. siempre han estado con él y siempre estarán con él. No estaba solo, tenía esas dos cosas. Nunca estaría solo pues siempre estarían con él, de eso él se encargaría.

Su padre tiene razón, aunque le doliera admitirlo. Si tenía esas dos cosas, lo demás no importaba.

'¿Tienes tan poco honor que no puedes cumplir ningún compromiso?' Las palabras de Kodachi resonaron en su cabeza. Tan horroroso como era, su padre tenía el derecho de arreglar cualquier compromiso que él considerara conveniente. Había arreglado uno con Kodachi que, a pesar de las motivaciones detrás de ello, Ranma estaba obligado por el honor a aceptarlo como valido. El compromiso anterior con Akane no era vinculante por el momento, ya que tanto Genma como Soun lo habían repudiado.

Ranma no se preguntó qué otros compromisos había hecho Genma en su nombre, sólo deseó, que contra toda probabilidad, no existieran más compromisos.

Ranma hizo una mueca. No tenía opción. Tendría que quedarse con Kodachi hasta que pudiera encontrar una forma de anular el compromiso. Cuando estuviera libre del compromiso, podía ir a hablar con Soun y tratar de convencerlo de que el honor significaba algo para él.

A regañadientes, regreso a la mansión Kuno.

Saltó por encima de la pared, y aterrizó dentro de los terrenos de la mansión. Se dirigió a la mansión, y entró al pasillo.

La mansión estaba oscura. Ranma se quitó los zapatos, de pronto pisó algo agudo y casi grito. Se agachó y lo recogió, examinándolo lo mejor que pudo en la oscuridad. Era un cuchillo, una de los cubiertos de plata que estaba puliendo Kodachi.

Con un nudo en el estomago, entró al comedor, y encendió la luz. Vio más cubiertos esparcidos por todo el comedor. Algunos cuchillos estaban pegados a la pared.

"Maldición." Dijo Ranma suavemente. utilizando todo el valor que pudo reunir, volvió a entrar al pasillo y busco la puerta que conducía al sótano. La abrió y entró.

Las luces estaban encendidas. Podía ver con claridad la puerta final, también escuchaba sollozos.

Ranma se movió lentamente por el pasillo, se detuvo en la puerta y utilizo toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para abrir la ventana.

Kodachi estaba adentro, usando su delantal sobre su uniforme escolar, tal como la había visto por ultima vez. Ella estaba en el suelo, sollozando, y balanceándose suavemente, todo como antes. Esta vez, sin embargo, en lugar de un plumero, estaba acunando una de su las camisas de Ranma.

Ranma cerró la ventana con un chasquido. El llanto en el interior continuo sin cesar.

No quería hacer esto, no quería estar aquí. Cada fibra de su ser le exigía salir corriendo por el pasillo y subir las escaleras. Quería encontrar a su padre e ir a Séul y dejar todo esto atrás. Problemas no relacionados con las artes marciales eran cosas que debían evitarse si es posible, huir si es necesario. Nunca se había ocupado de nada serio, nunca había tenido que ayudar a alguien con un profundo problema emocional, y prefería mantenerlo así.

Corre, corre ahora. Deja tu honor atrás. ¿Te ha hecho algún bien ser honorable?

Ranma agarró la manija de la puerta, con manos temblorosas trató de darle vuelta. Estaba bloqueado. Empezó a apartar la mano, pero se detuvo, luego la apretó con fuerza y la retorció con fuerza. Algo chasqueo y la puerta se abrió.

Kodachi volteó hacía la fuente del ruido. Ella lo miró a él. Evitó retroceder, aún cuando sus instintos le gritaban que corriera, y dejara todo atrás no se movió.

Sus ojos eran rojos y su cara estaba hinchada. Su sombra de ojos se había mezclado con sus lágrimas y dejó marcas negras por su cara. Sus labios temblaban y sus ojos eran distantes, desenfocados, vidriosos.

Ranma se estremeció y se inclinó hacia atrás, preparándose para dar vuelta y correr. Reunió todo el coraje, confianza y honor que poseía para mantenerse firme.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, sus ojos comenzaron a enfocarse. Mientras lo hacían su expresión se tiñó de asombro, junto con una especie de espantosa esperanza. "¿E-eres tú, R-Ranma-sama?"

Ranma asintió con la cabeza, lentamente. "Sí," dijo con voz tenue. "Soy yo."

"Tu... volviste, no me dejaste." Ella dijo esto con asombro.

El honor lo obligó a decir las siguientes palabras, Honor y algo más, tal vez lastima. Se agachó en el suelo delante de ella, mientras le decía. "No me iré, Kodachi."

Sus sollozos que habían estado disminuyendo, comenzaron de nuevo con renovada fuerza. "¡Ranma-sama!" Ella se acercó, y lo abrazó con fuerza, sollozando con fuerza en su pecho. Ese sollozo era ... diferente, no era histérico, no era descontrolado. Sonaba más como ... alivio.

Suspiró y la abrazó, acariciándole el cabello, confortándole. Y al hacerlo, sintió que algo se liberaba dentro de él, algo que le decía que había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

Notas del Autor.

*Taekkyon : Arte marcial tradicional Coreano, incluye numerosas técnicas de pies y movimientos fluidos de los brazos con las manos abiertas.

Hola! me han peguntado en varias ocasiones con quien termina Ranma en esta historia, ¿Y mi respuesta? - Pues no lo sé, tengo varios finales planeados. Desde finales buenos donde todo el mundo es feliz, hasta uno donde Kasumi entra en una furia asesina, y mata a todos los personajes. - No eso no es cierto, pero sería interesante. ¿Acaso no lo he dicho? Kasumi es uno de mis personajes favoritos, lastima que no tengo confianza como para darle un gran papel en esta historia. Terminaría como un OC con el nombre de Kasumi, ya lo he intentado. ¡Que cruel es la vida! No puedo escribir uno de mis personajes favoritos, aun cuando quiero darle un rol en esta historia.

Ehmmm, me salí del tema. ¿Quien se quedará con Ranma? Pues ya lo tengo planeado, no pretendan saber el final de la historía por haber leído un par de capítulos, que a la historia todavía le queda un buen camino por recorrer.

Me da un dolor de cabeza pensar en como introducir los eventos del manga. ¡Ya está decidido!, la próxima historia que escriba sera Post-manga, para ahorrarme la migraña.

Venga, acompáñenme en esta jornada que apenas acaba de empezar.


	5. Una cita con la chica pelirroja

Ranma despertó lentamente, muy lentamente. Dormir era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba Ranma. Esta vez, sin embargo, se sentía peculiarmente resistente a la idea de despertar, motivo de los recientes acontecimientos, o tal vez, era simplemente uno de sus malos hábitos heredados de Genma.

La bruma de sus sueños desaparecía. Lentamente, abrió los ojos, él estaba recostado contra algo duro, ¿una pared?, pensó. Había un peso en su estomago, y su mano reposaba en algo suave.

Él estaba en el sótano, así como había temido. Kodachi apoyó su cabeza en su estomago, dormida. La mano de Ranma reposaba en el cabello de Kodachi.

"Maldición," dijo suavemente. Kodachi había llorado abrazándole, por toda una hora, cuando finalmente su llanto se había convertido en sollozos. Durmió, y Ranma al no querer perturbarla tan rápidamente, decidió esperar que ella estuviera profundamente dormida antes de moverse, para su mala fortuna, él también perdió ante el sueño.

Ranma observo el rostro de Kodachi, parecía normal, aunque sus mejillas estaban manchadas por su sombra de ojos. Sin embargo, él sabía que era Kodachi era todo menos normal.

Él imaginó que reacción tendría ella al despertar.

Emocionada, ella le sonreiría, feliz, de haber despertado en sus brazos. Le diría, con su voz desbordando una enferma devoción, llamándole "Ranma-sama" una y otra vez.

Ranma no quería que tal cosa sucediera. Eligió huir, la siempre útil técnica secreta Saotome.

Muy lentamente, él se separó de ella, quitó su mano del cabello de Kodachi. La levantó suavemente, y con gentileza la recostó de la pared. Silenciosamente, él abrió la puerta. Escuchó un suave quejido, detrás de él, rápidamente salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Él corrió a su cuarto, confuso. Dormir con Kodachi fue algo que nunca pensó sucedería, y esperaba que nunca repetiría tal experiencia.

Akane tenía razón, dormí con Kodachi. Pensó Ranma en la ironía de su situación, ayer le había dicho a Akane que no dormiría con Kodachi, y en un tan sólo un día había incumplido su palabra.

Se sentía culpable, pensar en Akane le hacia recordar lo que había hecho, y por alguna razón, la culpa que sentía se hacía más grande.

Ranma se dirigió al baño, miró el reloj, no tenía mucho tiempo. Ranma se desvistió con rapidez, llenó un balde de agua, y lo vació en su cabeza. Ranma se dio cuenta de su error, refunfuñando, ella llenó con rapidez el balde nuevamente, esta vez con agua caliente, y cambió de nuevo.

Ranma se dispuso a salir del baño, pero, se detuvo bruscamente. Él observo dos cosas, Kodachi estaba parada en la puerta, observándole, él estaba desnudo. Ranma reaccionó, rápidamente corrió por una tolla.

Sin embargo, le era incomodo. Kodachi no se había movido. Ranma notó que ella se había lavado su cara. No tenía ni una pizca de maquillaje.

Su expresión era extraña, una que nunca antes él había visto. ¿Tal vez era enojo? Tristemente, no era la primera vez que esto le sucedía, Akane se había enojado, Nabiki le había chantajeado, ¿Que haría Kodachi?, Si ella estaba enojada, debería golpearle, ¿acaso eso no era lo lógico?. "¿Hacía donde vas?, Ranma-sama"

Ranma sacudió la cabeza, irritado. Él no entendía a Kodachi, ¿Por qué no se enojaba?, a Ranma le sería, más fácil lidiar con ella así.

"¿Ranma-sama?", ella lo miraba, expectante.

Ranma suspiró.

Como es usual, ella ignoraba cuan inadecuado ella había actuado- Al haberle espiado en el baño-, ella decidió, concentrarse sólo en las cosas que le afectan a ella. "Iré clases, se me hará tarde."

"Todavía queda tiempo, mi hermano saldrá en veinte minutos." Su voz no tenía emoción alguna, lo cual Ranma sabía cuan peligroso era.

Ranma se encogió de hombros. "Entonces iré temprano." Él se acercó a la puerta, dispuesto a salir.

"¿Vas a encontrarte con ella, no es así?" Ella dijo, ofendida.

Él le dio la espalda, y camino hacía la puerta, ignorándola.

Kodachi se movió con rapidez, bloqueando su camino.

"¡Aléjate de ella!, tu eres mi prometido, mio." Dijo ella con convicción.

'Maldición, no tengo tiempo para esto' pensó Ranma. Corrió hacía la todavía abierta ventana, y salto desde ella, sin ver atrás.

Esto es de locos, su situación lo volvería loco, si es que ya no lo estaba. Quería irse lejos, que Kodachi lo dejara ir lejos. Pero, él le había dado a Kodachi aún más razones para que se obsesionara con él.

Distraído en sus morosos pensamientos, él no se dio cuenta hacía donde se dirigía, asta que Furinkan apareció a la vista. Él miró a sus pies, traicionado. Quería ver a Akane, pero sus pies le habían llevado a otro sitio. Sintió un nudo en su estomago, pensó en como Akane se sentiría acerca de él faltando a su encuentro diario, especialmente después de la discusión que habían tenido ayer.

Ella le gritaría, probablemente, tal vez le insultaría. En una manera extraña, él estaba esperando por ello. Sonriendo, Ranma entró a Furinkan.

* * *

Ranma se salpicó de agua fría, la chica de la coleta salió del baño.

Del baño de hombres de Furinkan, salió una misteriosa chica de cabello rojo, esto generaría rumores en los pasillos de Furinkan, que a los pocos días serían olvidados.

Ranma caminó con paso firme, hasta que llegó a su destino, la entrada principal. Se apoyó en el muro, esperando.

Eventualmente Akane apareció, Akane la miraba curiosa, probablemente por su actual género.

Había sido un día silencioso entre ellos, no había enojo. Hoy Akane no lucía enojada.

"Akane." Dijo él... ella, le quito el bolso a Akane, y lo coloco sobre su hombro. "¿Quieres ir a comer un helado o algo?"

Akane la miró, sorprendida. "S-seguro."

Ranma sonrío levemente.

Akane rompió el silencio. "¿Por que estás... así?" Dijo ella observando los senos de Ranma, indecisa en como decir eso.

Ranma hizo una mueca. "Kodachi."

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, ella no le gusta que hablemos. Ayer la viste."

"Oh."

Akane le miró fijamente.

"Quería hablar contigo."

"Yo también."

"Perdón por lo de ayer."

"Yo también lo siento, Ranma."

Akane evitaba su mirada, Ranma por su parte estaba observando, el muy interesante suelo, sin saber que decir. El silencio al cual habían caído era insoportable. Tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa.

Para sorpresa de Ranma, quien rompió el opresivo silenció fue Akane.

"¿Hacia donde vamos?" Pregunto ella.

"¿Eh?, a una heladería supongo."

"¿Sabes donde queda una?" Preguntó ella un poco irritada.

"No."

"¿Hacía donde me llevas entonces?"

"A una heladería" Respondió Ranma, irritado ante tan tonta pregunta.

"Idiota, si no sabes donde queda una, ¿como planeas ir a una?." Dijo ella frustrada, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero Ranma le había estado haciendo caminar sin rumbo.

Ella tenía razón, pensó Ranma. Él había planeado disculparse, y ya lo había hecho, pero, no sabía donde llevarla.

"Ranma-kun, que tonto eres~" Dijo una conocida voz.

Ellos voltearon a la fuente de aquella voz, sorprendidos. Unos cuantos metros detrás de ellos, estaba Nabiki, sonriendo.

"Cállate." Dijo la pelirroja, a la defensiva.

"¡Oh! ¡Que pena, siento por mi hermanita! ¡Su novio no sabe donde llevarla para su primera cita!" Nabiki exclamó, guiñándole un ojo a Ranma.

Ranma no sabía cómo Nabiki había sacado un micrófono, por el cual ella exclamaba. Lentamente el significado de las palabras de Nabiki, fueron registradas por el cerebro de Ranma.

'¿C-c-cita?' Ranma se sonrojó ante tal pensamiento avergonzado, se preparó para gritar su negación habitual ante tales temas, "¡Nu-" solo para detenerse de manera abrupta.

Ranma movió su mirada hacia Akane, ella evitaba su mirada sonrojada, pero de su boca no salía palabra de negación alguna. Y como un relámpago realización le golpeó, ¡Él invitó a Akane a una cita sin haberse dado cuenta!

Era un idiota, él solo quería disculparse, y de alguna manera había terminado en una cita. Y lo que era más sorprendente, Akane había aceptado, ¿Acaso ella estaba loca? ¿O el que loco era él?

"Ranma-kun, eres todo un casanova~" Dijo Nabiki sonriendo, la sonrisa que utilizaba para extorsionar, chantajear, y sus negocios sucios, lo más aterrador de todo, es que no parecía más que una sonrisa inocente. Ranma inconscientemente rebusco en su cartera, para dar el poco dinero que tenía, como era habitual.

"¡Nabiki!" Protestó Akane, enojada por las palabras de su hermana.

"Hermana, él es ahora prometido de Kodachi ¿No?", los ojos de Nabiki brillaban con codicia, "¿Cuanto piensas que ella pagaría por esta información?", Estas palabras detuvieron las palabras de Akane. Las palabras de Nabiki eran precisas y filosas, pero ciertas.

"Estoy haciéndole un favor a ustedes, no diré nada por tan solo unos pocos yenes."

Ranma le entregó el dinero que tenía, amargamente. Ella lo aceptó, feliz.

Ella se alejó lentamente por donde había venido, se detuvo por un momento. Volteó hacía ellos, y dijo, sonriendo. "Por aquella calle", dijo ella señalando hacía su derecha. "Hay una pequeña heladería." Les guiño el ojo. Al haber dicho esto, les dio la espalda y se continuó su camino.

Akane suspiró enojada, ante el comportamiento de su hermana.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó Akane.

"Sí." Respondió él.

Encontraron la tienda de helados, de la cual hablaba Nabiki. Akane ordenó un batido de fresa, Ranma en cambio, utilizo sus... encantos femeninos, (?) y disfrutaba de el helado más grande nunca antes visto, cortesía de él heladero, él pobre hombre era ahora un poco más pobre, pero feliz.

Akane observó a Ranma devorar su helado. 'Sigue siendo el mismo' Pensó ella divertida.

Ranma comía su helado a velocidad récord, sin saber que decir.

Estaban en una cita, ¿Qué debía hacer?, debía acaso besarle y jurarle amor eterno, ¿tal y como los dramas que veía Kasumi?, sacudió su cabeza, sonrojado.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no escuchó la pregunta de Akane.

"¿Ranma?" pregunto ella.

"¿Uh?"

"Estabas pensando en algo pervertido, ¿No es así?" Ella le acusó medio bromeando.

"No." Ranma le aseguró, "Estaba pensando en Kasumi." respondió de manera automática, probablemente producto de su debate interno.

Ranma se dio cuenta de su desliz, al ver la cara de Akane, se veía extraña, nunca antes la había visto así.

Él se sonrojo, al pensar como podía Akane interpretar aquello. Su vergüenza era insoportable, cerró los ojos esperando el siempre presente mazo de Akane. Después de todo el mazo no era tan malo, era mejor que esta vergüenza, pensó.

"C-conozco una tienda por aquí cerca, ¿Quieres ir?" Preguntó ella, incomoda.

Él abrió los ojos, perplejo. ¿Acaso Akane no sabía su rutina?, él decía algo que no debía, discutían, cuando la ira de Akane se hacía incontenible, lo enviaba a volar, era casi un 'gag'.

Recordó que no había respondido, "Seguro, vamos." Dijo él, no muy seguro.

La pareja de chicas se marcharon de la heladería, dejando atrás a un heladero enamorado.

* * *

Ranma se estaba divirtiendo, sentía una calidez en su estomago, sus nervios habían desaparecido hace ya un tiempo, remplazados por algo más, un sentimiento que no tenía forma, no tenía nombre para el, todavía.

Era una sensación de la cual estaba ya acostumbrado, él sentía lo mismo cuando practica el arte, cuando aprendía una técnica nueva, cuando derrotaba a su padre. Era una sensación la cual asociaba con el arte, lo que más quería, y de lo que más se enorgullecía. Una sensación, un sentimiento, el cual Ranma había pensado no existía fuera del arte, pero él había estado equivocado, estaba disfrutando su cita con Akane. Pensó que tal vez, no sería tan malo tener otra.

En su cita, habían visitado varias tiendas, Ranma no había comprado nada, pues todo su dinero se lo había entregado a Nabiki.

Tal cosa, no arruinó su diversión, pues Ranma aprovecho su genero y consiguió muchas cosas, él cargaba un par de bolsas, contenían comida y en menor medida ropa, cortesía de los jóvenes vendedores de Tomobiki. En su cita, Akane señaló que era poco probable que Kodachi se enterara de todo, si iban a otro distrito, Ranma asintió, y uso el método de viaje más practico, y confiable, empleado por artistas marciales de alta categoría.

Con un ágil movimiento, cargó a Akane en brazos, y saltó a el techo más cercano. Con una protestante Akane abordo, del expreso Ranma.

Akane estaba roja durante todo el viaje, ¿Tal vez tenía miedo a las alturas?, ¿Nauseas? preguntas a las que él tal vez nunca tendría respuesta.

A mediados de su viaje por los tejados, había cambiado de genero, varias veces. Debido a una extraña cadena de eventos. Extrañamente cuando era un hombre, Akane se ponía aún más roja.

Al llegar a Tomobiki - distrito vecino de Nerima -, el par de artistas marciales descendió en un pequeño callejón.

"¿Y ahora?" Preguntó él.

Él le llevo hasta aquí, sin tener idea a donde ir, ni que hacer. 'Idiota' pensó con ella, sin el habitual mal humor que acompañaba a esa palabra. Era tan... Ranma, él la llevó aquí en un impulso, en una dirección al azar. Cuando dijo aquello salir a un distrito distinto, ella había pensado usar el tren. Ella debía estar enojada, gritándole. Por haberla llevado aquí, por haberla... cargado así. Pero extrañamente, ella no estaba enojada, se sentía extraña, ¿Qué era eso que ella sentía?

"Uhm, ¿Akane?" Él esperaba expectante, perdido. No parecía la misma persona que la había cogido en brazos y la llevó por todo la ciudad. Él parecía un niño, regañado. Akane sonrío involuntariamente.

"Ranma, vamos." Quizás, no era tan malo, que ellos no sabían donde estaban, aquí estaban lejos de todos, ella se sentía feliz, no habían expectativas sobre ellos, aquí no existía Kodachi, no existía un tonto compromiso que pesaba sobre sus hombros, aquí simplemente estaban ellos dos, y ella quería disfrutar este momento... con Ranma.

"Ranma, vamos." Akane le llamó.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza, despejando sus recuerdos. No había tiempo de distraerse, Ranma miró a Akane, expectante.

"Idiota, nos va a dejar el tren."

Ella le convenció de volver en tren. No debían volver por los tejados, pues atraerían atención no deseada, le había dicho ella.

Él murmuró "Voy, marimacho.", aunque Akane le escuchó, lo ignoró, por ahora.

Ranma no podía entender tal despilfarro de dinero, ¿Por que gastar dinero para ir de un lugar a otro?, él tenía dos piernas, no tenía que gastar dinero en tales innecesarios lujos, además, pagar para estar apretujado en un vagón del tren. Suspirando, se dejo llevar por Akane.

Afortunadamente el viaje había sido corto.

"Toma." Ella le ofreció un vaso de agua.

"¿Uh?" Agarró el vaso de agua, confundido.

"Activa la maldición." Ella le aclaró.

Oh, derramó el contenido del vaso sobre su cabeza. Sintió el ligero cambio por el cual pasó su cuerpo. Donde antes se encontraba un apuesto joven, ahora se encuentra una hermosa chica.

Ranma suspiró ante el cambió, el disgusto que sentía por su maldición seguía presente, aunque en menor medida. Bajó la mirada, le recibió su... exuberante busto. Ranma suspiró otra vez, se había divertido tanto en aquel distrito, ¿Por que aquí no podía?, ¿Por qué no podía ser él mismo? Incluso la maldición no parecía tan mala, allá en Tomobiki.

Akane sintió el cambió en el estado de animo de Ranma. Ella sonrío tristemente, le entendía.

"Ranma", ella le llamó. Ranma la miró interrogante.

"Aún no termina." Ella le sonrío. Al ver, que la mirada de Ranma no había cambiado, ella agregó nerviosamente. "Nuestra c-cita." Ella lo miró de reojo, la expresión de Ranma cambió, se veía un poco feliz. Esto le hizo sonreír a ella.

"T-tienes razón." Dijo la pelirroja.

Y como había dicho Akane su pequeña cita continuó.

* * *

Los últimos rayos del sol, pintaban el cielo de un color naranja. Pronto el sol se ocultaría.

Caminaron juntos en un cómodo silencio, por las calles de Nerima.

Las palabras de Ranma rompieron aquel silencio.

Él se acercó a ella con pasos firmes, sus cuerpos casi se tocaban, su rostro se acercó lentamente al de Akane."Akane... " Ranma se veía extrañamente atractiva, tenía una expresión estoica, sus ojos eran los de hombre decidido, él no era más una pequeña pelirroja, él era un hombre, aun estando en el cuerpo de una mujer. Ella se sonrojó ante la mirada de Ranma, inquieta.

Acaso él haría eso, ¿Se atrevería él?... Era un buen momento. Pensó ella, apenada.

¡Que injusto!, pensó Akane. Ella quería que su primer beso, fuera con la otra forma de Ranma, pero, ella podía hacer una excepción para Ranma.

Akane evitó mirar a Ranma, la mirada de Ranma le ponía aun más nerviosa.

Está bien, siempre y cuando sea él. Se dijo a sí misma, decidida.

Ella podía sentir el aliento de Ranma en su cara, sentía la calidez de su cuerpo. Ella se sonrojó aún más, al pensar en lo que sucedería.

Ranma se inclinó un poco más, estaba tan cerca. Akane no podía soportarlo, ¿Por qué era tan lento?, ella quería que se diera prisa.

Ranma, abrió sus labios, Akane podía sentir su cálido aliento. Las piernas de Akane temblaban. Akane lo notó nervioso, él evitaba su mirada. Era un alivio para Akane, no ser la única.

'Allí viene' pensó ella, ansiosa.

...

...

...

'¿Eh?' '¿Por qué se detuvo?' Akane pensó, confundida.

Su confusión no duró mucho, siendo remplazada por la ira. '¡Se acobardo!', ¡Ya verá ese idiota!, le haré pagar, pensó.

Ranma habló en ese momento, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Akane. "P-puedes..."

El enojo de Akane, tuvo una muerte rápida. "¿P-puedo?" ¿quería que ella cerrara los ojos?, era una pena, ella quería ver... verle, pero no había problema, ella lo haría, por él. Ella cerró los ojos, y esperó.

Y Esperó.

Y Esperó.

Y esperó.

Irritada, abrió los ojos, y le miró duramente.

"Hazlo, Ranma." Dijo ella, su voz una mezcla de deseo y rabia.

"Está bien, lo haré." Dijo él, nervioso. Atrás había quedado aquella decidida mirada, que había cautivado a Akane. Afortunadamente, las palabras de Akane le habían motivado.

Ranma continuó, gracias a las palabras de Akane.

Ranma se inclinó, y dijo. "¿P-podrías..." Ranma le susurró en él oído.

¿Qué querrá? pensó ella, frustrada. Ella haría todo lo que pidiera, tan solo quería que ella le besara. Ese pensamiento, le hizo sangrar un poco por la nariz.

Ella sintió la mano de Ranma, en su rostro. Sus manos eran cálidas, pensó.

"P-prestarme dinero?" Dijo él, nervioso. Akane estaba roja coomo un tomate, y sangraba por la nariz. Un poco preocupado, le había tocado la frente, para su preocupación, esto le hizo enrojecer aún más.

Para su fortuna, Akane asintió, y de manera ausente le entregó su cartera. Él sonrió ante esto, todo había salido bien. Akane era genial, pensó. Sacó unas cuantos billetes, y le devolvió la cartera a Akane.

'¿Qué?, ¿Dinero?' '¡Me está cobrando!', ¡quien se a creído él! Para su mala fortuna, Akane comprendió las palabras de Ranma, había entregado su cartera sin pensarlo, la bruma de deseo la había impedido entender las palabras de Ranma, ello no la detuvo por mucho.

La furia que sentía Akane, en ese momento, rompió récord. Exudaba un aura asesina, su rostro estaba rojo, ya no de vergüenza.

Akane golpeó con fuerza la cara de Ranma. Ranma quien estaba distraído, contando el dinero, no pudo evadir.

"¡IDIOTAAA!" Gritó ella, furiosa.

La fuerza detrás del golpe, le hizo volar unos cuantas metros. Aterrizó en un parque cercano.

Ranma se tocó la nariz, he hizo una mueca, Akane le había golpeado fuertemente.

"¡Por que me pegas!" Gritó él, enojado, y un poco confundido. Fue tentado a añadir 'Marimacho' al final de su grito, pero no se atrevió, nunca había visto a Akane así.

Ella lo siguió al parque, enojada, gritó. "¡Y todavía preguntas idiota!"

Ranma se levantó bruscamente. Hizo una mueca ante el dolor que le recibió, había aterrizado mal, había bajado la guardia. "¡Tengo hambre!"

"¿Y por eso tenía que aprovecharte de mí?"

"¿De que hablas?", preguntó confundido, "¡Solo te pedí dinero prestado!", Ranma observo la furia de Akane vacilar, tomó confianza de esto, y continuó. "¡Tu hermana se llevó todo mi dinero!"

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces qué?" le interrumpió él.

"¿P-por qué te acercaste t-tanto?" Extrañamente, la cara de Akane estaba roja otra vez, y esta vez no era rabia, ella evitó su mirada.

"¿Eh?, No quería que nadie me escuchara pedirte dinero." Avergonzado dijo eso. Maldijo a Genma en su mente, le había dicho que las mujeres no eran más que estorbos para el arte, que no debía depender de una, pues no eran más que obstáculos entre él y el arte. Era vergonzoso pedirle dinero a una, aún cuando sabía que Genma estaba equivocado.

"¿E-era eso?" Preguntó ella, aún más roja.

Ranma asintió varias veces.

'¿Todo aquello por comida?', ella pensó incrédula. ¿Acaso ella se imaginó aquello?, como era eso posible. La mirada de Ranma, su nerviosismo, su tierno titubeo, ¿Todo por que tenía hambre?, él era un idiota, y ella también lo era.

Ella suspiro, y dijo. "S-supongo que lo siento."

En ese momento, el estomago de Ranma decidió expresar su descontento.

Ranma evitó la mirada de Akane, nervioso.

Ella había pensado, que Ranma iba a besarle, y luego de ello proclamar su amor eterno, no había sido así, cuan equivocada había estado ella, Ranma no haría eso, él no era así, se dijo.

Para sorpresa de Akane, no había rastro de su anterior enojo.

Akane miiró a Ranma, lo vio acunando su nariz en sus manos, se veía confundido. Él no entendía que había hecho.

Akane río, para su sorpresa y la de Ranma.

¿De donde habían surgido esas tontas expectativas?, se preguntó ella. Probablemente, de las películas, de las cual es fanática su hermana, Kasumi.

Él la miró, ofendido. Se burlaba de él, luego de pegarle, e insultarle. Abrió la boca, preparado para gritarle.

Akane miró esto, y dijo. "Conozco un puesto de fideos por aquí cerca."

Ese pequeño comentario de Akane, le trajo una gran sonrisa a Ranma. Siempre que hablaban de comida sucedía eso, notó Akane.

Tal y como había dicho Akane, el puesto de fideos estaba cerca.

Akane ordenó al cocinero una sopa de fideos con cerdo.

La camarera, una adolescente, de diecisiete años, calculó Akane. De cabello marrón, expresivo ojos grises, dos senos prominentes, y un rostro hermoso. Era toda una belleza. Para Ranma nada de eso importaba, sólo el hecho que la camarera, era mujer, y no un hombre, era lo que importaba.

La vendedora miró a Ranma, expectante. Él no tenía dinero, la cara de Ranma se oscureció, había devuelto el dinero a Akane. El dinero no sería un problema, si el fuera un varón en el momento, podría seducirla. Pensó en buscar agua caliente, pero descartó la idea, se sentía incomodo al hacer eso delante de Akane. Extraño, pues él no tenía problemas para hacerlo en su forma maldita, delante de ella. Con un suspiro, se resigno a no comer.

Akane vio el rostro de Ranma , y entendió que hacer. "Tranquilo, yo invito."

"¿De verdad?" Pregunto Ranma, esperanzado.

"Sí."

Akane sonrío levemente, al cambio de actitud de Ranma.

Pocos segundos después de realizar su orden, apareció la camarera, con sus pedidos, sorprendiendo a Ranma.

"Eso fue rápido." Le comento a Akane.

Akane asintió, a ella también le sorprendía la velocidad de esos dos.

La camarera les guiño un ojo a ellos, y dijo."Escuela de Artes Marciales; Camino Del Fideo Sagaz."

Ranma la miro, incrédula. "¿Existe tal ridícula escuela?"

Akane asintió, divertida.

La camarera, Miyu, no le divirtió tal comentario. Las manos de Miyu, temblaban de furia, apenas contenida. ¿Como se atrevía esta chica a insultar el nombre de su escuela?, ¿Cuan ignorante era ella?, Su escuela de Artes Marciales tenía más de dos siglos de historia. Su tatarabuelo, Dongtae, cocinó para el mismísimo Emperador, de la era Meiji. Y esta recién llegada, se atrevía a insultar su escuela, escupir en el legado de su bisabuelo, sus Artes Marciales, era una afrenta imperdonable.

Al ver a la camarera temblar de rabia, Ranma se percató de su error, sin embargo, Ranma no retrocedió, él era también un artista marcial, se tensó esperando un ataque, que nunca llegó.

"¡Te reto a un combate!" Gritó la camarera.

Akane suspiró. Ella sabía que Ranma nunca retrocedía ante ningún reto, sin importar cuan tonto fuera.

"¿Estas segura Hija?" Preguntó el cocinero, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Ranma no lo había visto, ni sentido. Otro artista marcial, pensó.

"¡Ella insultó nuestra escuela, padre!" Miyu gritó enojada, "¡Claro que estoy segura!"

"¿Lucharías contra ella aún cuando ella no es una de nosotros?" Preguntó el cocinero, su padre.

Akane ocultó su cara con su mano, exasperada. Habían dicho la palabra, ahora no podría convencer a Ranma de marcharse. Se resignó a actuar de público ante tan ridículo combate. Se preguntó de que forma lucharían.

Las palabras dichas por el cocinero, llenaron de indignación a Ranma. "¡Yo también soy un artista marcial!" gritó,

"Sabemos eso." Reconoció el cocinero, "¿pero acaso puedes cocinar?" sus ojos brillaban con sabiduría, sabiduría del Camino Fideo.

Ranma tragó saliva, ¿Que clase de hombre era este?, se preguntó. Ranma evitó la mirada, sus habilidades en la cocina eran mediocres.

"¡Ja! Haces bien en retroceder", Miyu se burló, "La escuela que practico, jamás a sido derrotada, al igual que nunca a dejado a un cliente insatisfecho." Dijo ella orgullosa.

Esto irritó a Ranma, él era el mejor, y si no lo era, pues entrenaría y derrotaría al mejor. Había muchas cosas en las que era deficiente, Artes Marciales no era una de ellas.

"¡Ja! Pues yo soy tu cliente ¿No?" Al ver el asentimiento de Miyu, continuó. Agarró los palillos y probó los fideos, que para entonces, estaban fríos. "Estos fideos están fríos, e insípidos." Enfatizó su disgusto, escupiendo al suelo.

Ante esto ambos, Padre e hija, se veían furiosos. Asintieron entre sí.

"¡Cocinaré el mejor tazón de fideos que probarás en toda tu vida!" Exclamó ella.

Ranma asintió, no era mala idea, pensó. Solucionaría este problema comiendo, ¿Que había de malo con ello?, pensó. De hecho, deseaba que todos se podrían solucionar así, él sería mucho más feliz.

Akane comía lentamente sus fideos ahora fríos, observar a Ranma comer, era siempre entretenido. Comía con rapidez sobrehumana, en cuestión de segundos devoraba varios patos de fideos. La velocidad que exhibía Ranma al comer, era asombroso.

'Sí papá me hubiera entrenado, ¿yo también sería así?' Pensó ella con envidia. Sacudió la cabeza, de nada valía penar en eso.

Akane no prestó atención al supuesto 'Combate', perdida en sus pensamientos. Hasta que, un gritó de desesperación, atrajo la atención de Akane.

"¡Imposible!", exclamó Miyu, "¿Acaso tu hambre no tiene fin?, ¡monstruo!"

"¡Nunca podrás derrotar al imbatible Apetito Saotome!" Exclamó Ranma con confianza.

Miyu se dejó caer al suelo, derrotada. "Imposible, es imposible, imposible" Susurraba una y otra vez, parecía un reloj roto.

El cocinero, Shigeo, miraba con tristeza a su hija, se acercó y la acunó en sus brazos.

La camarera, yacía en el suelo, repitiendo una y otra vez, 'Imposible', en los brazos del cocinero, su padre.

Esta escena le recibió a Akane, se preguntó que había sucedido.

Ranma sonreía con confianza, había salido victorioso, su hambre había sido parcialmente saciada... por ahora.

'¿Que demonios sucedió aquí?' se preguntó Akane. Decidió no preguntar, algunas cosas era mejor no saberlas, pensó.

Akane terminó rápidamente su Ramen caliente, que para entonces ya estaba fríos. Pidió la cuenta, y se sorprendió ante la respuesta del cocinero, "No tienen que pagar nada, tan solo váyanse." Él evito su mirada

Ella miró a Ranma, confusa. '¿Que le había hecho Ranma a esta gente?' se preguntó.

Ranma, al igual que el cocinero, evito su mirada.

Ella suspiró, se levantó, y se dispuso a marcharse, Ranma la siguió.

Fueron detenidas, por Miyu, la camarera, "E-entrenaré, me haré mejor, más fuerte, Saotome." Dijo Miyu, con convicción. Ella se haría más fuerte, hoy su arte había ganado un nuevo significado, no descansaría hasta poder saciar a Saotome, sin importar cuanto tiempo le tome.

Ranma había dado su nombre, pensó Akane. Sacudió la cabeza, disgustada. Ranma tenía una habilidad para molestar a los demás.

"¿Cuando llegue ese momento, estarás ahí para mi?" Preguntó Miyu, nerviosa. Nunca había encontrado un digno rival, hasta hoy. No existía mejor cocinera que ella, eso lo sabía, no había clienta más difícil que Saotome, si lograba satisfacerla sería la mejor.

Ranma sonrío. Para él, ganar un nuevo rival, significaba un dolor de cabeza. Pero esta chica, Miyu, no se veía tan mal, ¿un rival que cocinaría para él?, nada mal.

Ranma asintió. "Volveré." afirmó.

Con eso Ranma salió del local, Akane le siguió. Dejando atrás a una motivada aprendiz, de la mítica escuela; Camino del Fideo Sagaz. Y a un padre, también practicante de la mítica escuela, un paso más cerca de la quiebra.

* * *

"Lo siento." Dijo Ranma, sin embargo, la pelirroja no parecía sentirlo, de hecho estaba acariciando su barriga, complacida.

'Fue culpa mía, también', debí haberlo sabido, pensó. Ella sabía cuan peligroso era el estomago de Ranma, ella fue la que se distrajo, parte de la culpa la tenía ella.

Caminaron en silencio, por un tiempo.

"Tengo que irme."

¿Irse?, ¿Tan pronto?, se preguntó Ranma.

Akane continuó hablando, "Estamos cerca de mi casa, papá podría vernos." Explicó ella, renuente. 'Ella también podría vernos,' agregó ella para sí misma.

Ranma asintió, Akane tenía razón.

"Adiós." Dijo ella, evitando su mirada, le dio la espalda, y caminó en dirección contraría.

Ranma se sintió extrañamente al ver la espalda de Akane, pensó en detenerla, pero no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo. Extrañamente, su instinto, le decía que tenía que hacer algo, ¿Pero qué?, pensó contrariado. Notó que no quedaba tiempo, Akane se alejaba cada vez más. Ranma decidió seguir su instinto, abrió la boca, y dijo. "Me divertí." esas palabras salieron suavemente de sus labios.

Akane le había escuchado."Yo también." Admitió ella, sin embargo, ella seguía caminando.

Akane estaba cada vez más lejos, ¿por qué no quería dejarla ir?, mañana se verían de nuevo, en Furinkan. ¿Por qué sentía que tenía decir algo?, no sabía que decir, ¿Iba a dejar ir a Akane, así sin más? ¿Sin dar pelea?. Las manos le sudaban, su corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado. A pesar de todo eso, él hablo.

"Algún día volveré a tu casa, Akane.", pero sus palabras no alcanzaron a Akane, pues, ella ya estaba lejos.

Ranma pensó en seguirla, pero descartó ese pensamiento. Otro día él le diría a ella ... todo.

* * *

.Ranma miró a la dirección por la cual se había marchado Akane, Se juró, una vez más que algún día, ellos irían juntos por ese camino, hacía el Dojo Tendo.

La pelirroja caminó con pasos firmes, en dirección a la Mansión Kuno.

Él podía ir, usando su método de viaje no convencional, saltar por los techos. Decidió no hacerlo, no quería ver a Kodachi, no tan pronto. Ya era tarde, de todas formas, no importa que se tome unos cuantos minutos más.

Era sorprendente, cuando estaba con Akane, sus problemas no parecían tan agobiantes, ahora, que ella se había ido, sus preocupaciones, y problemas habían vuelto a él. Miró al cielo, buscando una respuesta a sus problemas.

Los últimos rayos de sol, habían ya desaparecido. La luna se alzaba majestuosa en el cielo, las estrellas brillaban con luz tenue. La mirada de Ranma descansó en las estrellas. Eran sus viejas amigas, ellas le acompañaron en su largo viaje de diez años, y ahora que su viaje había terminado, ellas seguían ahí, acompañándole.

Había anochecido, Kodachi no estaría contenta, su comida estaría envenenada. Ranma se resignó ante ello, deprimido

Ranma escuchó un leve movimiento en un techo, dirigió su mirada al techo, no vio nada, sin embargo sentía que algo estaba mal, sentía que le observaban.

La pelirroja se tensó, le estaban acechando, lo sentía.

Su acechador era capaz, admitió, poder ocultarse de él, requería mucha habilidad. Pues, él había sido entrenado por Genma, en las artes del acecho, y robo.

Una sombra, eso bastó para hacerle saber la ubicación de su acechador. Su acechador estaba en un pequeño callejón oscuro. Ranma sonrío mentalmente, le mostraría el error de sus caminos a su acosador.

Ranma con un ágil movimiento saltó con la pierna extendida, en dirección a su acosador.

Esto sorprendió a su acechador, sin embargo, su sorpresa duro sólo un instante. Con agilidad, evadió la pateada de Ranma, esto le hizo salir de la oscuridad del callejón.

La luz del alumbrado público, iluminaron a su acechadora, era una mujer. Vestía un pantalón verde, blusa de manga larga roja, sobre la cual usaba una especie de protector metálico, también portaba un chúi* en cada mano.

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron, sorprendida.

Sus ojos carmesí miraban a Ranma con rencor. "Ranma." Pronunció su nombre, como si de una maldición se tratara.

Ranma hizo una mueca, le habían seguido desde China.

"Si Ranma no escapar, Shampoo matar rapido." Continuó su acechadora, Shampoo.

Sus problemas se apilaban, más y más, cada día que pasaba, más problemas surgían. ¿Acaso esto no tendría fin?, pensó frustrado.

Ranma se tensó, resignado a tener que lidiar con Shampoo. Sería rápido, tenía que llegar a la mansión, se le había hecho tarde, no quería pensar en lo que le haría Kodachi.

Sería una larga noche para Ranma.

* * *

Chui: Versátil arma china.

Notas del Autor: Pido disculpas por haber introducido a la historia, a dos OC, Miyu, y Shigeo. Sufrí de un bloqueo de escritor, en la escena que Ranma y Akane comían Ramen. Escribí varias veces esa escena, pero ninguna me convencía. Entonces, se me ocurrió, siempre había un loco artista marcial, al cual Ranma terminaba enfrentando, su cita con Akane había marchado bien, demasiado. Alguien tendría que saltar y retarle a él, pero cómo lograba eso. Ryoga estaba lidiando unos problemas en el momento - De los cuales probablemente escriba, en el siguiente capitulo -, ¿Kodachi?, No, un gran NO, sus encuentros se volverían repetitivos, y aburridos. Entonces, Nació Miyu, En una medianoche de un domingo, con insomnio, la engendré, por así decirlo.

Ella no tomará protagonismo, es una extra, nada más. Iba a llamarla 'camarera' durante toda la escena, pero no pude, quise darle un nombre.

Es realmente difícil, escribir desde el punto de vista de Akane. En general, me cuesta escribir desde el punto de vista de cualquier personaje femenino, Akane en especial. Cosa la cual intento mejorar, si todo sale bien, vendrán escenas desde la perspectiva de otros personajes.

Este capitulo fue más 'comedia' romántica, si se le puede decir comedia, realmente mi sentido del humor es bastante... peculiar. Espero que les agrade, pues no todo pueden ser cosas deprimentes, ustedes seguramente se aburrirían, y yo también, a decir verdad.

Espero con todo mi corazón que les haya gustado. Y ya, sin más que decir, me despido.

¡Continuemos juntos por este viaje!

¿Qué hacía donde vamos?

¡Sandeces!

¡Tan solo disfruta el viaje!


	6. Un amor más fuerte que el mío

La fría noche cubría a Nerima, como un gran manto negro. En el cielo nocturno, la luna se alzaba majestuosa, e inalcanzable.

Abajo, en el pequeño distrito de Nerima, estaba una joven, esa joven mujer, brillaba como la luna, majestuosa, a su propia y retorcida manera. Esa mujer, era Kodachi, vestía un largo vestido azabache, como la noche. Su lago cabello fluía libremente sin ataduras, sufría a merced del viento. Su hermoso rostro, no mostraba expresión alguna, en cambio, sus ojos reflejaban sus sentimientos, brillaban con un dejo de tristeza, y nostalgia.

Kodachi caminaba descalza, perdida en sus pensamientos por las vacías calles de Nerima, sus pies rozaban el frío pavimento.

Ranma había huído, la había abandonado, al igual que su padre.

El rostro de Kodachi, se retorció de furia, apenás contenida.

Pensar en ese hombre, su padre, le hacía recordar a su madre, su pobre madre.

Kodachi respiró profundo, y rió. "Ohohohoho~" Kodachi sabía de los efectos que tenía su risa en los demás, a ella en cambio, reír de esa forma le calmaba.

Pronto su risa, tuvo el efecto esperado.

'¿Dónde estás ahora Ranma-sama?', Kodachi sabía la respuesta a esta pregunta, aunque le dolía aceptarlo, su prometido, Ranma, estaba con la chica Tendo.

Cuando Ranma no se presentó a su combate diario, supo que algo andaba mal, Ranma no era alguien quien se saltará un combate, él ama las artes marciales con gran pasión, él no haría eso, no sin una buena razón.

Kodachi se dirigió preocupada a Furinkan, no le encontró. Le dijeron que había partido con Akane, furiosa se dirigió al Dojo Tendo.

En el camino se encontró con Nabiki Tendo, Kodachi la reconoció como la degenerada que vendía fotos de su propia hermana, para Tatewaki, su hermano.

Por una módica suma, Nabiki confirmó que Akane y Ranma están juntos.

Ranma había roto su promesa. Kodachi quería indignada gritarle, exigirle que cumpla su palabra, su pacto. Kodachi quería que él estuviera ahí para ella.

'No me iré.' Esas palabras que Ranma había pronunciado, le habían dado esperanza a Kodachi, que tal vez, él no se marcharía, que tal vez, él estaría junto a ella, Kodachi se aferró a las palabras de Ranma, con un pequeño dejo de esperanza. Esa noche Ranma había ganado la confianza de Kodachi.

Furiosa y un poco decepcionada, salió Kodachi a buscarlos. No tuvo suerte.

Probablemente estén lejos, muy lejos.

Al igual que su padre, Ranma le había abandonado. Pensó con amargura. No era algo nuevo, era siempre dejada atrás, olvidada.

Ranma había roto su palabra, su confianza.

¿Por que le habían abandonado?, ¿Acaso su honor no valía?, ¿Su honor pesaba menos que el de esa zorra?

Un sin fin de preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente.

Escuchó un ruido a lo lejos, Kodachi levantó la mirada del suelo, por primera vez, en toda su caminata, pues durante su caminata no había visto más que a sus pies. Inconsciente, caminó en una dirección al azar, sus pies le habían llevado a un pequeño distrito residencial, ¿Cual?, no sabía y no le importaba a Kodachi.

Kodachi continuó caminando, dirigiéndose a un conjunto de apartamentos.

Rápidamente llego a su destino, sin utilizar las escaleras, subió a la terraza del edificio con agilidad, testimonio de su gran habilidad.

Ranma le había abandonado, eso era un hecho.

Kodachi contemplo los acontecimientos que le habían llevado a ese edificio.

Luego de su infructuosa búsqueda, Kodachi regresó a la mansión, derrotada. Se dio un baño, y decidió caminar, sus pies la había llevado hasta aquí.

Kodachi observó desde las alturas del edificio, y se sorprendió levemente. Ella ese había alejado bastante de la mansión.

Kodachi se sentó en el frío techo, y observó el cielo nocturno, buscó cobijo en las estrellas, tal vez, ellas le ayudarían, ellas le guiarían.

La luz artificial de los edificios, atenuaba la luz de las distantes estrellas, las nubes oscurecían la poca luz de las estrellas.

'Lloverá pronto' Kodachi notó.

'Tengo que volver a casa', pensó Kodachi, renuente.

Kodachi no sabía como actuar. La partida de Ranma, le dolía, se sentía traicionada.

Kodahci pensó en seguirlo, hacerle cumplir su acuerdo. Kodachi descarto esto, si ella lo encontraba, ¿Que pasaría?, Kodachi supuso que Ranma huiría nuevamente. Él ya había huido, abandonado su palabra. Él había descartado las cadenas del honor, sin esas cadenas que le ataban a ella, ella no podría hacer mucho.

Kodachi tenía que resignarse. Esto generaba sentimientos encontrados en la gimnasta, le entristecía dejar ir a Ranma, sin poder hacer nada, impotente.

Por otra parte, una pequeña parte de Kodachi se alegraba por él.

Había bajado la guardia, las promesa que Ranma tan descuidadamente había hecho, Le habían hecho bajar la guardia. Ella era culpable también, el que Ranma hubiera huido, era su culpa. El que Ranma hubiera huido con esa ... Zorra. Pensar en esa mujer, nublaba el juicio de Kodachi.

'La culpa es de esa zorra.' Kodachi culpó a Akane, ella le había alejado de Ranma, ella tendría que pagar...

Kodachi sacudió la cabeza de manera caotica, y rió hasta quedare sin aliento. "Hohohohohohohohohoho~"

El ataque de risa de Kodachi, fue seguido por uno tos seca.

Kodachi se retorció en el suelo, entre tos y risa.

Pronto el silencio volvió a reinar.

Kodachi se levantó con elegancia, su anterior ataque olvidado, como si tal cosa nunca hubiera sucedido. Su actual estado era la única prueba de su caótico comportamiento, su hermoso vestido azabache tenía varias roturas, y olía a polvo, el anterior brillo de su cabello fue remplazado por un ligero color gris, y el olor a polvo, además estaba descalza.

Kodachi era la personificación de la locura, del delirio, o eso aparentaba, sus pensamientos eran alejados de esos conceptos, en sus pensamientos no se encontraba locura alguna, ni mucho menos delirios ... por ahora.

Kodachi agradecía que nadie había escuchado, o visto su inadecuado comportamiento. Bueno, excepto los habitantes del edificio, los cuales tendrían pesadillas, recordando aquella perturbadora risa, que helaba la sangre, en una oscura noche de invierno.

'Es mi culpa.' Ella reconoció, para Kodachi, una persona que valoraba en gran medida su orgullo, estas palabras eran peor que tragar veneno, le dolían tan sólo pensarlas.

Sin embargo, Kodachi se obligo a pronunciar esas palabras. "Fue mi culpa..." ella continuó forzándose a decir aquella palabras, que tanto dolían. "Esa ... mujer no tiene toda la culpa, yo también soy responsable." Ella con su actitud había alejado aún más a Ranma.

Tal vez, todo esto era lo mejor, Ranma sería feliz, donde quiera que estuviese ahora. Y ella atesoraría los recuerdos de su corto tiempo juntos. Ella nunca lo olvidaría, y Kodachi deseaba que él nunca la olvidara.

Los pensamientos de Kodachi, llegaron a una abrupta conclusión, cortesía de un relampago.

El frío viento de invierno soplaba, Kodachi reprimió un leve escalofrío.

La anterior predicción de Kodachi, con respecto al clima, resultó ser cierta. Las primeras gotas de lluvia caían en el pequeño distrito de Nerima.

Kodachi se preparó para marcharse a su mansión, sin embargo, un fuerte ruido la interrumpió.

Curiosa, se acerco a la cornisa. Sus descalzos pies generaban un suave ruido, en el húmedo techo.

'tap, tap'

Con cada paso, Kodachi se acercaba más a la fuente del molesto ruido, la luna le miraba expectante.

Kodachi contuvo un estornudo, y dirigió su mirada hacía la calle, allí vio al culpable del ruido, o mejor dicho, las culpables.

'La zorra pelirroja', Kodachi reconoció a una de ellas, se preguntó si debía atacarle, como era costumbre.

Kodachi descartó la idea de atacar a la pelirroja, no tenía nada que ganar, Ranma ya no estaba. Además, dejar que su rival le viera en su estado actual, era algo inaceptable.

"Shampoo matar Ranma." Gritó la desconocida, Shampoo.

Esas pocas palabras de Shampoo, hicieron cambiar de opinión a Kodachi.

Kodachi apretó la mandíbula con rabia, los hombros de Koachi temblaban con furia apenas contenida.

"¡Ha!" La pelirroja se burló, e invitó a Shampoo a atacar con un movimiento de mano.

Las dos artistas marciales intercambiaban insultos y golpes bajo la mirada de Kodachi.

'La zo-... pelirroja está peleando por Ranma-sama', En ese momento, la opinión de Kodachi, de la pelirroja subió varios puntos, '¡Esa mujer quiere matar a Ranma!'

Esa campesina, esa sucia extranjera, quería matar a su amado, Ranma. Y ella había pensado en irse, ignorando la lucha de esas dos, Kodachi se avergonzaba.

Ella no dejaría que nadie le haga daño a Ranma, no mientras ella estuviera viva. No importaba que él ya no estuviera cerca, que él la hubiera abandonado. Kodachi sabía que no era sana su relación con Ranma, pero no le importaba, ella lo amaba igual.

Kodachi sonrió, su ojos brillaban con vitalidad.

Con un veloz movimiento descartó su vestido negro, el cual lanzó al aire. En cuestión de segundos, Kodachi ahora vestía su confiable leotardo verde.

Sin importar su andrajoso estado, su desordenado cabello, o su empapado cuerpo. Esas cosas triviales no importaban, no cuando Ranma estaba en peligro, ella le defendería. Kodachi saltó al vacío, maniobro con agilidad su caída, dirigida hacia la extranjera

Shampoo que no esperaba un ataque de esa dirección fue sorprendida, recibiendo de lleno el ataque de Kodachi. Sin embargo, esto no le impidió a Shampoo rodar con el golpe, reduciendo así el daño que esta sufrió.

"Hohohohoho~" Kodachi rió, se regocijó al ver a su oponente estremecerse ante su risa.

"¡Aiyah!, ¡burlón un espíritu!" Shampoo exclamó, asustada rebuscó en sus bolsillos, buscando algo para apaciguar el alma en pena que le atacaba.

Kodachi ignoró el balbuceo de Shampoo. "¡Tienes agallas, campesina!" Kodachi reconoció, "¡Proclamar tus intenciones de hacerle daño a mi amado Ranma-sama! ¡¿Quien te crees que eres?!"

"¡No te metas en mis peleas, Kodachi!" La pelirroja le reprendió.

"Hohohohoho~" "Yo, Kodachi Kuno, no puedo permitir que esta campesina intente herir a él, a quien yo amo." Kodachi proclamó dramáticamente.

Un grito interrumpió su discusión. "¡¿Eh?!"

Shampoo no tenía grandes habilidades lingüísticas, sin embargo, había logrado descifrar el significado de lo dicho por el espíritu, Kodachi como se había auto proclamado.

Shampoo venía de una cultura matriarcal, el principal pilar de su cultura era la mujer, el hombre tenía un rol secundario. El limitado números de hombres fuertes, les forzaba a las jóvenes amazonas, que habían pasado los dieciséis años a buscar pareja, sangre fuerte y fresca, para revitalizar la tribu, pues, no podían perder terreno antes las otras tribu circundantes a Jusenkyou, si su pueblo se debilitaba, podrían ser invadidos, y aniquilados. Pensando en esto el consejo de sabios amazonas, creo un grupo de leyes para preservar, y asegurar la continua existencia de la tribu Amazona, en un entrono tan hostil, como era la cordillera Byankala.

Entre ellas se encontraba el beso de la muerte. Si alguna amazona fallaba en su misión, el amazona infractor debería pagar con un castigo adecuado, generalmente la Matriarca Amazona, maldeciría al infractor. Fallar dos veces, significaba la expulsión de los registros de la tribu, despojado de su nombre, expulsado de su tribu, el acusado sería condenado a un destino peor que la muerte para las Amazonas, el exilio.

Otra famosa ley amazona era el beso del matrimonio, los jóvenes amazonas veían con anhelo el día que podrían dar aquel beso, o recibirlo, era parte del orgullo amazona. Las amazonas mayores de 16 años, salían en busca de un hombre, o mujer, el cual sería el receptor, o receptora de este beso. De hecho, un amazona que trajera a un hombre, o mujer de extraordinaria fuerza a la tribu, sería premiado por la mismísima Matriarca con una Barraca de Nobles, una vivienda que hablaba de el prestigió de quienes allí vivían.

En resumen, las amazonas fortalecían su tribu, con sus propios cuerpos, atrayendo hombres y mujeres fuerte, que luego serían asimilados por la cultura Amazona.

Para Shampoo esto también era así. Shampoo estaba en la edad de salir en casería, en busca de un marido, tristemente, ella no podía dar, ni recibir el beso del matrimonio, mientras el beso de la muerte se encontraba vigente, Shampoo tendría que cumplir con el beso de la muerte, para así poder buscar un marido.

Shampoo se encontró en una perdida de palabras, si su limitado 'dominio' del idioma Japonés, no sabía que decir.

Shampoo escuchó la proclamación de amor de la chica loca, sí, Shampoo notó que no se trataba de un fantasma, era sólo una chica loca, aunque Shampoo no sabía que era peor.

Shampoo pensó que no se trataba más que de una chica pervertida, exclamando sus preferencias a todo pulmón. Para su gran sorpresa, Ranma, su rival, evitó su mirada, avergonzada, además, Ranma no negó las palabras de la chica loca.

Shampoo no era tonta, ella había recibido una buena educación, mucho mejor que las de sus hermanas amazonas, gracias a su linaje, y posición en la tribu Amazona. No le fue difícil legar a una conclusión. Ellas eran amantes, la chica loca defendería a Ranma, aún si su vida dependiera de ello, Shampoo supo esto al ver la convicción en los ojos de Kodachi, sería irrespetuoso de Shampoo exigir que no se entrometa en su lucha.

Shampoo asintió ante Kodachi, reconociendo la convicción de esta.

Shampoo abrió la boca, y hablo. "Ranma ser un pervertido, Shampoo estar decepcionada." Shampoo provocó a sus oponentes, sabía que estaba en desventaja, estaba cansada por la continua lucha con Ranma, y ahora tenía que enfrentar a dos hábiles oponentes. Shampoo decidió provocares, si lograba que alguna de ellas perdiera la calma y le atacara, ella podría deshacerse de una de ellas. Huir nunca pasó por la mente de la joven amazona, tal cosa traería vergüenza a su nombre.

Esto sorprendió a ambos, a Ranma, y a Kodachi.

"¿Eh?" Con la elocuencia que le caracterizaba, Ranma dijo.

"¡Como te atreves a mancillar el nombre de mi amado, campesina!" Gritó Kodachi indignada, ante tal acusación.

Kodachi estaba irritada más allá de toda razón, producto de su irracional rabia, atacó.

Kodachi saltó en dirección a Shampoo, azotando su cinta con fuerza.

Shampoo sonrió internamente, su provocación habían funcionado.

Con un rápido movimiento, desvió el azote de la cinta de Kodachi con su chúi, y atacó hacía la pierna de Kodachi.

Kodachi evitó el ataque de Shampoo, sin saberlo, eso era lo quería Shampoo.

Shampoo sacó su mano de su bolsillo, el cual ella había estado hurgando hasta ahora, tenía en sus manos una pequeña daga, bañada en veneno.

Shampoo calculó la trayectoria que tendría la daga, y la lanzó. Al menos, eso intento Shampoo, Ranma frustró sus intensiones con una fuerte patada al abdomen de Shampoo.

Shampoo sorprendida, salió volando por la fuerza del golpe.

Shampoo aterrizo bruscamente en el duro hormigón. Shampoo apretó los dientes ante el dolor de sus extremidades.

Shampoo maldijo en su lengua natal, nuevamente su descuido le había ganado unos nuevos golpes. 'No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de combates', pensó Shampoo, era injusto, pues gran parte de sus combates habían sido uno contra uno, o tal vez, eran sus particulares luchas con Mousse que la habían convertido en complaciente, que consistían en golpearle hasta que él perdiera el conocimiento.

Mientras Shampoo maldecía, Kodachi se había calmado un poco, asintió levemente agradecida ante la pelirroja, debían luchar juntas.

Kodachi le lanzó a Shampoo un par de pelotas, pelotas que Shampoo exploto con su chúi, para la mala suerte de Shampoo, dichas pelotas contenían gas paralizante.

Shampoo al ver el gas que le rodeaba, aguantó el aliento, y saltó lejos. Sólo para ser atacada por la espalda, por Ranma.

Shampoo salió volando por el golpe de Ranma, Shampoo hizo una mueca, los golpes de la pelirroja eran fuertes y rápidos.

En su corto vuelo improvisado, Shampoo notó con pesar que había soltado uno de sus chúi.

Shampoo trató de levantarse, apoyándose en su chúi. Kodachi no se lo permitió, atacando sin piedad en su espalda expuesta con su cinta. Shampoo mareada, y un poco irritada, ante su injusta situación, atacó con su puño, su puño no tuvo el placer de golpear la carne de su oponente, en cambio, golpeo algo gomoso, y maleable. Otra pelota, pensó Shampoo con amargura.

Con un sonido 'poof' la pelota explotó, rociándola de gas paralizante una vez más, saltó tratando de evitar el gas, en un patético intento. Que Ranma frustró con una patada.

Shampoo salió volando, otra vez, trató de minimizar su impacto, no tuvo éxito.

El gas había hecho mella en la amazona, se encontraba desarmada, herida, y parcialmente paralizada, a merced de dos fuertes oponentes.

Shampoo trató de levantarse, sus tambaleantes piernas casi no podían soportar su peso, y casi cae, sin embargo, Shampoo se irguió orgullosa, sabía que había perdido, producto de su poca habilidad, su inexperiencia, había traído una vez más deshonra y vergüenza ante su tribu, y nombre, sin embargo Shampoo no bajaría la mirada, no mostraría debilidad, no ante sus enemigos, ella no les daría el gusto, se convenció a sí misma.

Shampoo se encontraba empapada, por su cabeza fluía sangre, sus piernas temblaban inestables ante su peso, su brazo izquierdo colgaba inútil, su armadura, un regalo de la Matriarca para celebrar su victoria en el torneo Amazona, se encontraba con grandes grietas, cortesía de las fuerte patadas de Ranma. Shampoo era la clara imagen de la derrota.

"Hohohohoho~" Kodachi rió, tapándose la boca con la mano, en un pobre intento de ocultar su alegría ante el estado de Shampoo.

"Habla, ¿Por qué quieres matar a Ranma-sama?" Preguntó Kodachi.

Shampoo miró a los ojos a Kodachi, de manera desafiante.

Shampoo no diría nada, no traería más vergüenza a sus ancestros, sus enemigos la habían derrotado, ella estaba a su merced, pero Shampoo no diría nada, cualquier otra actitud de la joven amazona, sería indigna como campeona de las amazonas, y familia directa de la matriarca.

Kodachi apretó sus puños, enojada ante el desafió de esta recién llegada, se acercó a Shampoo, dispuesta a hacerla hablar. Ranma se lo impidió, la sujeto por un brazo, y la detuvo.

"¿Por qué me detienes?" Exigió saber Kodachi.

"Déjala."

"Ella quiere hacerle daño a Ranma-sama, ¡no permitiré que nadie le haga daño!."

"Ranma es más fuerte que yo, ella no podrá hacerle nada."

"¡Insisto!, es inadecua-" Kodachi iba a continuar hablando de no ser por Ranma quien la interrumpió.

"Yo te diré, Kodachi."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Todo, te explicaré por qué ella quiere hacerme... hacerle daño a Ranma." La pelirroja le respondió a Kodachi.

Kodachi asintió, en otro tipo de circunstancias ella se habría quejado, sin embargo, habían luchado juntas, con un mismo objetivo, esto le hizo ganar el respeto a regañadientes de Kodachi.

Kodachi confiaba en el juicio de la pelirroja.

Durante la lucha, la pelirroja había luchado por Ranma, como si se tratara de ella misma, como si fueran cuerpo y alma, como si fueran un sólo ser, cualquier insulto hacía él era un insulto hacía ella. Kodachi le envidiaba, ella sabía que su amor por Ranma no tenía fin, y aún así, no se comparaba con el de la pelirroja, ella no había dudado en defender a Ranma, aun cuando él se encontraba con otra, ¿Que tan grande es el amor que ella siente?, Kodachi se preguntaba, envidiosa, ante un amor que empequeñecía incluso al que ella sentía.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con ella?" Preguntó Kodachi, refiriéndose a Shampoo.

Ranma se acercó a Shampoo, pensativo. Shampoo miró a los ojos de Ranma, retándole a acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Ignorando su mirada, Ranma cargó a Shampoo, en un hombro, al igual que un saco de patatas, saltó a la azotea de un edificio, allí dejó a Shampoo.

En un instante Ranma regresó a su posición anterior junto a Kodachi, dejando a Shampoo sola en el techo.

Shampoo sacudió la cabeza, su rival, Ranma, era suave y amable, cualidades que no le son de ningún bien a un guerrero.

Shampoo suspiró. Su casería no había terminado, no aún. '¿Acaso algún día la terminaré?' Shampoo había entrenado duro, mejoró su técnica, pero nada había importado, Ranma aún le superaba. ¿Algún día podrá ganarle?, una pequeña parte de ella, deseaba que eso no fuera así, pese a que su misión era matar a Ranma, no era de agrado para la joven amazona. Ranma había ganado su respeto, era una digna mujer.

Shampoo sacudió la cabeza, despejando tales pensamientos inútiles. Ella era el campeón de su tribu, era familiar de la Matriarca, y antes de todo ella respetaba todas y cada unas de las costumbres y leyes amazonas.

Shampoo fortaleció sus creencias, su voluntad, y juró en su lengua natal. "La próxima vez, te mataré Ranma." Sus palabras fueron suaves, aunque sonaron como el quejido de un enfermo, aun así sus palabras estaban llenas de convicción.

* * *

En las oscuras calle de un Nerima, se encontraba un pequeño lechón.

El lechón, Ryoga, se encontraba perdido, para variar. Esto no era causa de su actual angustia, estar perdido era algo natural para él, su angustia nacía de su imposibilidad de ver a Akane, el collar en su cuello se impedía.

¡Oh! ¡Cuan cruel era los dioses!, le habían hecho pasar por tanto, y su sufrimiento todavía no tenía fin. Le dolía estar separado de su amor, su dulce Akane, seguramente ella está llena de angustia, por no poder verle. Pensar en ella, le entristecía, el estar separada de él, seguramente no la dejaba dormir.

Pensar en ella, le hacía brotar lagrimas en los ojos. Podía escucharla claramente, lamentado su partida, llorando su ausencia, culpándose.

Imaginar a Akane sufriendo, por su culpa, le enojaba.

No, estaba equivocado, esto no era culpa suya, se dijo.

Era culpa de alguien más, ¿Quién?, se pegunto, la respuesta llego a él con rapidez.

Eso era, simple ¿no?, 'él' era el culpable de todos sus males, 'él' no le dejaba ser feliz, Ranma le había humillado en la escuela, también había huido de su combate, por su culpa ahora se convertía en un cerdo, incluso le robó a Akane. Ryoga recordó cada uno de los actos que cometió Ranma en su contra.

Ryoga sacudió su pequeña cabeza porcina. Ranma no era el culpable, para variar.

Ryoga dijo el nombre de su nuevo enemigo, "Azusa.", o eso intento, actualmente era un cerdo, y todo el odio con el cual había pronunciado el nombre de su odiado enemigo, había salido como un lastimero "Bwee"

Había logrado escapar de su forzado cautiverio, cortesía de Azusa, pensar en ella, generaba en Ryoga un intenso rencor, que sólo era superado por su mayor odio hacía Ranma.

Le sorprendía a Ryoga, que en tan sólo un par de semanas, esa chica, Azusa, había logrado ganarse un puesto cómo su segundo enemigo más odiado.

Sin embargo, Ryoga logró escapar, gracias a los frutos de sus esfuerzos, luego de servir como conejillo de indias por semanas, para la chica, Azusa le había hecho probar varios vestidos, mientras le llamaba Charlotte.

Ryoga se estremeció ante sus recuerdos, él tendría pesadillas esta noche, lo sabía.

Ryoga quería ver a Akane, y olvidar todo. Él no podía para su mala suerte, sin contar su mal sentido de orientación, Ryoga no estaba en condiciones de encontrarse con Akane, pues, en su cuello reposaba un collar, Ryoga no podía pretender que nada había sucedido, el collar era prueba de su tiempo con Azusa. No podía presentarse de esa forma ante Akane.

Ryoga había intentado romper el collar, sus erfuerzos no habían dado frutos hasta ahora, sus cortas patas no tenían la destreza, ni la fuerza necesaria. En ese momento, Ryoga se dio cuenta que no estaba tan libre, como había creído, tan sólo su celda, se había hecho un poco más grande.

Él no podía ir a ver a Akane, aun cuando su corazón se lo pedía a gritos, no debía dejar que Akane lo viera así, seguramente el delicado corazón de Akane se rompería al ver el collar que él ahora poseía.

Ryoga maldijo a Ranma, por costumbre, más que todo, en cada una de las lenguas que conocía, que por cierto eran varías. En ese momento empezó a llover, era una fuerte lluvia, cortesía de el caótico clima de Nerima.

Ryoga miró al cielo, y maldijo una vez más a Ranma, esto tenía que ser su culpa, de alguna manera. "¡Bwee bwee grrrr!."

Esta escena recibió a Akane, quien se dirigía con prisa, al Dojo Tendo.

"¡P-chan!" Ella lo llamo, feliz.

"¡Bwee!" El cerdo exclamó, sorprendido, no esperaba ver a Akane, no tan pronto, pensó en ocultarse. Ryoga descartó ese pensamiento, ya le habían visto, no valía la pena.

Ryoga contempló huir, pensar en huir de Akane, le dolía, pero eso haría.

Akane fue más rápida que él, sujeto el lechón en sus brazos, y acunó el pequeño cerdo en su pecho, frustrando así la improvisada huida de Ryoga. Con esto, cualquier pensamiento coherente dejó a Ryoga.

Akane notó algo frío y duro que le tocaba, levantó al lechón y examinó a su mascota con atención, notó el collar que colgaba del cuello del cerdo, era rosado, gravado en su superficie decía 'Charlotte'

"Charlotte" Leyó Akane, confundida. Esto sacó a Ryoga de su ensueño, le generaba escalofríos escuchar ese nombre.

Ryoga notó alarmado que Akane había visto su collar, se removió incomodo ante la mirada de Akane.

"¿Quien te puso esto?" Le preguntó Akane.

Ryoga respondió con el equivalente a una perorata molesta, "¡Bweee!, bweeeh grrrr bweeh, bweeeh; wee Bwee."

Obviamente Akane no le entendió, ella sacudió al cabeza, ante su tonta pregunta, era imposible que P-chan le entendiera, él era un cerdo, nada más. Aunque ella admitía que la inteligencia de su mascota le sorprendía.

"Vamos a casa, P-chan, te quitaré ese estúpido collar."

Ella no le había rechazado, Akane lo acepto incluso con ese collar, incluso prometió ayudarle a librarse de el.

'Soy un idiota' pensó Ryoga. Akane nunca le rechazaría, ella estaría siempre ahí para él.

Akane cumplió con su palabra, en unos pocos minutos habían llegado a su destino.

Akane silenciosamente abrió la puerta, así evitando ser vista, se dirigió a las escaleras y subió por ellas. Entró al baño, saco una toalla, y se secó con ella, para luego secar con ella a P-chan.

Ryoga se sonrojó ante el olor que ahora le impregnaba, su sentido del olfato era mucho más agudo en su forma maldita.

Ryoga escuchó un chasquido, volteó alerta, solo para encontrar la cara sonriente de Akane.

"¿Bwee?" Preguntó el lechón.

Akane no le respondió, en cambió le mostró su mano, en la cual ella tenía aquel collar, el cual le había ocasionado tanto sufrimiento, Akane sin saberlo liberó a Ryoga de su prisión.

P-chan se abalanzó hacía Akane. Ryoga lamentó no estar en su otra forma, no podía abrazarla, no con sus pezuñas, lo que más podía hacer era abalanzarse hacía Akane, con la esperanza que ella le sostuviera.

Akane cumplió con las expectativas de Ryoga, lo sostuvo en sus brazos, y le dijo. "Bienvenido a casa, P-chan."

Ryoga se quedó paralizado. Akane tenía razón, había vuelto a casa, no aquel pequeño apartamento, el cual visitaba unas pocas veces cada mes, ese no era su hogar, su verdadero hogar estaba aquí, junto a Akane.

Ryoga, desde niño había sufrido por su mal sentido de orientación, destinado a vivir vagando sin rumbo, sin un hogar, sin una razón. Hoy Akane le había dado un motivo, un hogar. Ryoga por primera vez se sintió en casa. Por primera vez, el peso de su maldición, su rencor hacia Ranma, nada de eso importaba, sólo importaba Akane.

Esa tormentosa noche, Ryoga lloró lagrimas de alegría.

* * *

Notas Del Autor.

Primero que todo, ¡Feliz Navidad!

Les contaré un secreto, cuando publiqué el capitulo 5, había pensado publicar este en un par de días después, afortunadamente no les había dicho nada, pues este capitulo fue uno de los más difíciles de escribir, borre y reescribí todo varias veces, y todavía no estoy muy convencido con la parte de Ryoga, no sé, no me convence del todo.

¡Bah!, basta de peroratas incomodas, me divertí escribiendo las partes de Shampoo, imaginar la vida en la aldea Amazona es fascinante, quería que Shampoo tuviera un Flashback, o algo, pero dicho 'Flashback', terminó en unas lindas 4.000 Palabras, casi la misma cantidad que este capitulo, así que lo descarté, aunque fue divertido escribirlo, Tal vez algún día lo publique como una historia independiente.

Trataré de escribir el próximo capitulo, lo más pronto que pueda. No prometeré nada, no quiero terminar mintiéndoles.

Saludos.

Pd: Lean mi otra historia que acabo de subir junta a esta.


End file.
